


God of war, Atreus in trouble

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War
Genre: M/M, VS, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Los lazos entre padre e hijo se han acercado  y están en camido de buscar el cincel de Tyr en las entrañas de aquella montaña helada junto con Mimir. Pero Magni y Modi los han encontrado antes. Kratos sabe el peor problema no es la lucha, sino la mirada de Magni hacia su hijo.Kratos/Atreus. Magni/Atreus, Deimos/Atreus. Violencia, explicito, un intento de acercarse al omegaverse.Yaoi, si no te gusta no leas :p. Se agradecen Reviews.P.D: La imagen la encontré en Printerest, no es mía.





	1. Chapter 1

La helada montaña parecía transpirar el propio frío del hielo. Calaba hasta los huesos y el vapor que salia de sus respiraciones era constante. Sin embargo ni Kratos ni Atreus notaban el calor después de derrotar a un troll gigantesco unos momentos atrás y pasar cerca de la fragua de Sindri. 

Kratos miraba vigilante a su pequeño andar delante de él, el cual miraba curioso los símbolos de las paredes, haciendo notas de vez en cuando mientra Mimir le explicaba alguno de estos alegre de ser útil. Debía admitir que la cabeza era útil y no parecía tener malicia. Observo el contoneo de las caderas de su hijo, y la delicadeza de su cuerpo. Desde la muerte de Freya Atreus y él han ido conectando cada vez más y sabia que sus habilidades como guerrero estaban aumentando gracias a sus dotes como maestro, pero algo había crecido en su interior, un sentimiento que le asustaba y le daba esperanzas al mismo tiempo. Su hijo le atraía, su visión, su cuerpo, su voz y ese maravilloso olor que podía registrarse incluso estando en la otra punta de una habitación. Se sentía culpable de sentir todo aquello, pero sin embargo algo de el no quería frenarlo. Sabia muy bien como enfrentar la situación, seguiría acercándose como padre, esperaría a que el lazo se estrechara lo máximo posible, para después empezar a tantear el terreno como amante. Sabia que seria largo y que estaba insultando la memoria de Freya, pero después de pasar noches en vela Mimir le había ayudado a sacar una solución a largo plazo. Al parecer el niño también le dedicaba alguna mirada sonrojada al ver sus músculos. Kratos sonrió, todo a su tiempo. 

Una suave risa proveniente de Mimir le hizo sobresaltarse por dentro:

-Se te cae la baba hermano, yo que tu sería más discreto-Susurró divertida la cabeza.

Kratos gruño, no se había dado cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvo en silencio admirando la parte trasera de su hijo. Este se había adelantado unos pasos al ver unas runas en un dolmen pequeño dispuesto a traducirlo de inmediato. 

-Vamos hermano, ¿no querrás asustarlo verdad? recuerda nuestro maravilloso plan-Tarareó divertido. 

Kratos gruño de nuevo, la verdad que eso era lo que más le aterraba, si lo asustaba, si le rechazaba, toda su relación como padre e hijo se iría al garete y eso significaría dolor para ambos. No es que no confiara en la cabeza y en su instinto pero la duda seguiría siempre en su mente. 

-Oye cabeza-Llamo Kratos llamando la atención de este mientras miraban al chico en la distancia-¿Tu también lo hueles?-Quería saber si eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba pasando de verdad.

-Ese perfume tan dulce, tan exótico, tan atrayente...de Atreus?-Dijo en voz baja sabiendo como le estaba fulminando con la mirada el padre-Si, se huele a leguas, es un dios hermano, un dios con un aura especial, deberemos tener cuidado si hay otros cerca, dudo mucho que tengan la decencia de resistirse y ser civilizados-Informó Mimir algo lúgrube.

Kratos se paró en seco y cogió la cabeza de la cuerda para mirarla a los ojos. 

-¿Que?¿Dices que otros vendrán?..¿Por el?-las palabras de Kratos estaban llenas de rabia espartana en cada sílaba, su sangra había comenzado a hervir con el solo echo de pensar de que su pequeño podría serle arrebatado con fines tan sucios. 

-Si hermano, no pensaba que fuera un peligro...Hasta esta mañana, parece que esta teniendo cambios hormonales, tu lo amas, tu puedes controlarte al igual que controlas tu rabia espartana...pero ellos no lo harán hermano-Explico despacio Mimir. 

A kratos le quedo bien claro. Arrancar la cabeza a todo ser que se le acercara a Atreus, matar primero, preguntar después. No permitiría nunca que se lo arrebataran. Kratos asintió y dejo de nuevo a Mimir en su lugar del cinturón para centrarse de nuevo en el camino. O al menos lo habría hecho si no fuera por como su adoración le llamo con su dulce voz y trotaba suavemente hacia su persona, lo amaba sin duda. 

-¡Padré, Padre¡-dijo emocionado Atreus hacia él- Mira lo que he encontrado, otra historia de Tyr, la he sabido traducir por completo solo, creo que puedo dominar ya el lenguaje escrito de los enanos- Atreus le enseño a su padre con una sonrisa digna de Venus y unos ojos burbujeares de emoción y felicidad. 

Kratos rió entre dientes y acaricio el pelo suavemente de su pequeño dios, el perfume entro por cada uno de sus poros con ese acto, por un momento creyó emborracharse de él. Sin darse cuenta su mano había bajado hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente. 

-pa..padre?-pregunto tartamudo Atreus, el cual se había puesto un poco rojo ante el contacto y la mirada que le dirigía su padre, se sentía bien, pero no sabia como actuar ante esas nuevas muestras de cariño. 

Atreus sería solo un niño pero había adquirido una sabiduría e inteligencia superior a la de su edad y sabia completamente lo que sentía. Amaba a su padre y sabia que su padre sentía lo mismo, sabia que estaba tanteando el terrenos pero decidió esperar, quería honrar primero la memoria de su madre y así conocer mejor a su padre en el viaje y luego ya se vería. Sin embargo podía sentir mas sentimiento creciendo en su pecho y le daba miedo ir demasiado rápido con todo. Algo de ese miedo debió pasar por su cara porque Kratos aparto la mano con suavidad y con algo en sus ojos que Atreus pudo definir como culpa. Atreus le hubiera gustado decirle que no se preocupara, pero decidió callar, quería que su padre se concienciara de que él era un niño y necesitaba ir despacio. 

-Perdona Atreus, estaba en mi mente, bien hecho-respondió su padre con calma, mientras se pateaba a si mismo el dejarse llevar, tenia que controlarse si quería acercar al pequeño en esa dirección. 

Atreus sonrió de nuevo y camino junto a su padre mientras Mimir amenizaba el ambiente explicándole el mito de Tyr que Atreus acaba de encontrar y resolviendo las dudas del pequeño insaciable de conocimiento.

Caminaron un tiempo más pasando de gruta en gruta, hasta que de repente Atreus se quedo estático y Mimir interrumpió su conversación abruptamente. Kratos saco sus sentidos alerta, se oían susurros en las paredes. Alguien más estaba cerca, dos voces. Mimir gruño. 

-Son los hijos de Odin Modi y Magni, rápido, cojamos el cincel e intentemos no toparnos con ellos- Susurro Mimir, sabiendo al igual que Kratos el peligro que corría especialmente Atreus ante la presencia de otros dioses, ese perfume seria olido si no se daban prisa. 

\-------------------------------------

Magni estaba inquieto por dentro, caminaba junto a su hermano en busca de unos extranjeros para llevárselos a Padre. Un hombre y un niño. Seguramente Padre e Hijo. Siempre atendía gustoso a los mandatos de Padre pero esto era diferente. Había algo raro en el ambiente, un perfume se olía a la distancia. Debía de ser de uno de ellos, Modi sin embargo era un imbécil que solo hacia hablar y hablar sin prestar atención a ello. Estaba nervioso porque no quería contarse, tenia un impulso extraño que no había sentido nunca, quería ese prefume casi con desesperación. 

Arrastro a Modi con paso rápido por las salas. Desesperado por encontrarlos lo antes posible. Necesitaba saber de donde venia ese olor lo mas pronto posible para no volverse loco. Lo necesitaba. 

Miraba a Modi de reojo mientras seguía con su cháchara, y por un momento se le paso la idea de partirle el cuello, renegar de padre y robar al dueño de ese olor y no sacarlo nunca de su palacio. Instantes después la idea desapareció, y el perfume se alejo. Algo que tampoco le hizo mucha gracia. 

-¡Modi¡-Grito Magni para que se callara-Cállate de una vez y céntrate, quiero atraparlos hoy-Modi callo ante la agresividad de las palabras de su compañero sin entender su prisa. Lo desecho pensando en que quería cumplir con padre antes de hora.


	2. Magni

Atreus salto el pequeño desnivel para aterrizar en los musculosos brazos de su padre, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo. Pensando en que a pesar de retener gran fuerza en ellos, estos siempre le cogían con delicadeza, aún cuando su padre debía retenerlo con fuerza en situaciones extremas nunca le dejó ningún moreton o marca.

Kratos sonrió por dentro, nunca hizo gala de sus músculos por apariencia, pero si surtían ese efecto en su pequeño bienvenido sea. Trato de no retenerlo por mucho tiempo para no asustarlo, pero hubiera querido tenerlo así todo el tiempo, su perfume embriagador le rodeaba con esos bracitos frágiles. Pero sabía que todavía no debia así que a regañadientes lo dejó en el suelo con delicadeza.

Los susurros habían dejado de oírse, por lo que Mimir dijo:  
-Vamos hermanito, debemos coger el cincel, con algo de suerte podremos pasar desapercividos- Atreus asintió y se adelantó con un trotecillo. Pero no llego muy lejos, un troll gigante cayó del cielo con hombre rubio y musculoso como su padre, pero algo más alto.

Atreus se paró en seco mientras el hombre le partía el cuello a la bestia y Kratos se puso alerta al instante.

El hombre alzó la vista descubriendo la belleza que tenía ante sí, pequeña y asustada ante su aparición repentina. Conecto sus ojos con los suyos, mirando ese azul cristalino lo vio, lo sintió de nuevo, ese perfume embriagador, era de ese niño. Se relamió los labios instintivamente mientras ese frágil cuerpo retrocedía lentamente.

-Tu...- susurro el hombre bajándose del Troll y apartándolo con su gran fuerza como si fuera de papel.

-Chico..- llamo calmadamente Kratos para que se pusiera a su espalda. Se veía a leguas que era un enemigo peligroso, pero lo más peligroso, era como miraba a su hijo.

Atreus se puso detrás de su padre con rapidez, también había percibido esa extraña mirada que no le gustó ni un pelo.

Mimir se encontraba preocupado, el perfume del chico estaba en pleno apogeo y su miedo solo hacia soltar más poniendo nervioso a ambos hombres.

\- Rendios, el padre supremo lo exige- dijo con mucha fuerza de voluntad de centrarse en el combate que vendría a continuación, y apartar la mirada del niño que se apretaba en la musculosa espalda de su padre, mirándolo levemente desde esa posición. Magni pensó que era lo más delicioso que había visto en su vida.

-Quita los ojos de mi hijo- amenazó agresivamente despacio el dios de la guerra tapándo a Atreus completamente, extendiendo su grueso brazo. Atreus abrió los ojos como platos ante esa acción. Magni río para adentro, solo tenía que quitar de en medio al padre y el niño sería suyo.

-Bien- contesto cogiendo su espada.

-Atreus, esta lucha es mía, vete- advirtió Kratos sin poder evitar que su ira espartana empezará a surgir en su voz asustando más al niño. Sin embargo Atreus entendió y asintió. Pero no pudo dar muchos pasos más pues otro hombre callo delante de él chisporroteado una maza.

-oh no tú no vas a ninguna parte cordero- Atreus saco su arco y flecha rápidamente en posición de ataque intentando por dentro no temblar ante el tono morboso del hombre- Vamos Magni, hermano, acabemos con ellos.- Añadió sin darse cuenta de la cara de desagrado que había puesto el llamado.

-Modi..- gruño por lo bajo Magni retrocediendo para la lucha. Tanto Kratos como Magni querían aniquilar a ese dios que osaba enfrentarse a la cria. - No seas irrespetuoso, nuestro enemigo es èl, ¿O ahora te metes con niños?-

Kratos que ya estaba en posición de ataque alerta para cualquier cosa que amenazara a Atreus vaciló.¿ Acaso ese dios rechazaba la violencia contra su hijo?. Entonces lo vio, en su mirada, ese tal Magni quería arrebatarle lo que era suyo, olía su perfume, se había impregnado por completo.

\- Que sea un niño no implica que no sepa luchar- exclamó ofendido Atreus sorprendiendo a los dos machos alfas y haciendo reír a Modi. Pero acto seguido dejo de hacerlo recibiendo una flecha eléctrica del niño.-"Bruma!"- Gritó para hacer otra carga mientras Modi esquivaba patéticamente.

Kratos aprovechó el desconcierto y arremetió con su hacha contra Magni, no dejaría que lo tocara.Tenia que ganar está batalla.

Atreus no tuvo mucho problema gracias a su agilidad y se libró varias veces de ser cogido por Modi.

Kratos por su parte arremetía sin piedad contra Magni pero este se defendía bien con su espadón. Sus ojos hablaban claro, estaban luchando en un duelo a muerte para ver quién se quedaba con Atreus.

\- Eres viejo extranjero, no podrás protegerlo siempre- rugió Magni cuando su espada fue interceptada por el escudo de Kratos.

Kratos intento concentrarse y no perder el control, su hijo lo estaba haciendo bien según lo que veía mientras luchaban, tenía que darle ejemplo. Pero todo eso se fue al garete cuando los dos oyeron un estruendo.

Ante la mente puesta los dos en Atreus sus cabezas giraron al unísono. Atreus había caído finalmente en las garras de Modi. Su cuello de cisne estaba siendo agarrado por Modi el cual en medio de una explosion creada por su martillo aturdió a Atreus para agarrarlo. El niño pataleaba desesperado por librarse del agarre, sus piernas daban patadas al aire y sus manitas agarraba con desesperación esas grandes manos. Apenas salían quejidos jadeantes de su garganta mientras Modi sonreía triunfante.

-¡Sueltalo imbécil vas a ahogarlo!- Gritó Magni cabreado, como se atrevía su hermano a tocar y tratar de esa manera al enano.

Kratos aprovecho el momento y activo su ira espartana desncadenada por ver a su hijo en peligro y empujó a Magni para asestarle un hachazo al energúmeno que retenía a su hijo.

Sesos y sangre salió esparcida por todas las paredes y el agarre de Modi cedió haciendo que Atreus callera al suelo tosiendo.

-Atreus- dijo su padre preocupado arrancando rápidamente el hacha de Modi ya muerto y agachándose a su lado, olvidándose completamente de Magni cuando su niño tosió sangre.

-Padre...lo sien...cof cof..- intento decir con voz rasposa Atreus. A Kratos se le volvió el estómago al ver como intentaba disculparse en su actual estado, tembloroso por la batalla y herido. Lo recogió en sus brazos aún con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Todos está bien Atreus, lo hiciste muy bien, respira chico- Las palabras arrulladoras de su padre le tranquilizo y se aferró a sus brazos tratando de respirar.

Magni se sintió de muchas maneras. Su hermano había muerto y se alegró por ello, era un inútil que no lo quería nadie y un estorbo para sus recientes planes. Pero eran dioses, puede que Odín lo viera como una declaración de guerra y eso suponía que irían tras el niño con más ainco. Debía de tomar una decisión. De momento debía de huir y poner su mente en orden para que el dueño de ese perfume fuera suyo.

-Nos volveremos a ver pequeño- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que los dos lo oyeran. Y de un salto salió con rayos hacia el techo.

De normal Kratos habría perseguido hasta la muerte a Magni, aquel que había osado fijarse en su adoración. Pero ahora su prioridad era Atreus. Estaba herido y su cuidado era lo primero.

Respiró profundamente para si cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Atreus, relajando su ira espartana. Atreus lo miraba atento con su respiración irregular preocupado por la estabilidad mental de su padre.

-Papa...- susurro con esfuerzo, una palabra que no solía utilizar salvo en caso de extrema necesidad. Y que consiguió despertar a su padre de su cabeza. Lo miro con culpa. Atreus aparto algo de sangre de la cara de su padre con su mano tatuada. Sus dedos delinearon su rostro, haciendo por primera vez un acercamiento más comprometido. Quería quitar esa culpa de su cara, quería hacerle saber.

-No te preocupes...-se acercó con voz rasposa a su rostro- Solo necesito...- Kratos pensó en que se quedaba sin aliento al ver los ojos llenos de decisión de su pequeño-Solo te necesito a ti...- dijo esas palabras con esfuerzo pero con amor. Junto los escasos centímetros que quedaban entre sus labios fundiendo los en un tierno y primer beso.

Kratos pensó morir de amor, todo el peso que llevaba encima por conquistar lenta y delicadamente se asentó con seguridad, el miedo su fue. Atreus había elegido quererle.

Cuando se separaron se miraron, Kratos cálidamente y Atreus dubitativo en si había hecho bien. Kratos para sacarlo de dudas acarició su mejilla y le devolvió el beso delicadamente.

Se separaron de nuevo mirándose con amor sin dudas esta vez, sonriéndose.  
Mimir que había callado todo el rato sonrio y aclaró su garganta feliz de que los dos estuvieran juntos por fin.

\- y nadie me da un besito a mi .3.- Kratos gruñó y Atreus río bajito. Pero duró poco pues Atreus volvió a toser.

-Atreus-dijo preocupado al ver algo de sangre salir de su pequeña boca. Atreus intento decir que estaba bien, pero más tos le hizo hacerse un ovillo en el pecho de su padre siendo recogido por los brazos de este de forma protectora.

\- El chico necesita tomar unas hierbas y descansar hermano, no te preocupes se pondrá bien si lo cuidamos- informo Mimir tranquilizando esa masa de músculos.

Kratos asintió sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Recogió a su nueva pareja en brazos y se fueron en busca de refugio y medicina.


	3. Sentimientos

Cuando llegaron al campamento Kratos pudo sentir como Atreus temblaba en sus brazos por la tos. Estaba preocupado, en el camino de búsqueda de un refugio apartado se había ido formando un moratón al rededor del cuello de Atreus. Deseo haberse recreado más en la muerte de Modi por dejarle esa huella en su pequeño lobo. Su perfume estaba algo inestable, lo achacó a que estaba herido, le provocaba cierta inquietud a pesar de tenerlo en brazos. Necesitaba curarle.

Al poco rato Atreus estaba bebiendo la medicina preparada por su padre con ayuda de Mimir. Cosa que pareció calmar su perfume y tranquilizar ha su pareja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kratos sin ocultar su preocupación cuando su hijo acabo la medicina.

-Bien..- dijo débilmente la vocecita del pequeño pasándole el cuenco de madera a su padre. Se miraron a los ojos, había tanto que decir. Atreus le cogió uno de sus grandes dedos para darse seguridad mutuamente, sentados uno frente al otro, al lado de la cálida hogera.

Mimir los veía de hito en hito y supuso que necesitaban una pequeña ayuda.

\- Así que... ¿Desde cuando lo sabías pequeño?- pregunto la cabeza haciéndose notar y haciendo que los dos le mirarán.

Atreus se sonrojo ante la mirada analítica que le dirigió su padre esperando la respuesta.   
\- Desde que intento raptarte el elfo oscuro- Kratos abrió los ojos de sorpresa- vi como te pusiste, vi desde arriba tu ira, tu mirada- dijo Atreus mirándole a los ojos.- vi que te habías enamorado de mi.

Atreus se acercó de nuevo al rostro de su padre. Dejando que su perfume rodeará a Kratos de manera delicada.

\- y yo de ti- finalizó el niño con beso lento e inexperto, al que el dios respondió gustoso, tomando el mando del mismo, enseñando le como se hacía.

Kratos no podía creerse lo que oía, lo que pasaba. Su hijo era perfecto. Y él también quería serlo para su pequeño.

-¿Porque no me lo dijistes antes?-preguntó suavemente cuando se separaron. Juntando sus cabezas, dejándose llevar por la ternura del momento.

-Porque deseaba ir lento, quería conocerte como padre, quería honrar a madre- respondió lentamente atreus- pero hoy, hoy he pensado que iba a morir sin declarar mis sentimientos, sin sacarte esa duda y culpa que te acechaba.- terminó diciendo agachando la cabeza.

Mimir río  
-Al parecer eres un libro abierto para èl hermano, te dije que disimularlas mas- Kratos gruño, pero se centró de nuevo en el tesoro que había ido rodeando con sus brazos, acariciando su cintura. Kratos no quería que se sintiera culpable y levanto la barbilla de Atreus para que lo mirara.

-Entiendo que quisieras ir lento chico, no te culpes, te amo igual mente- soltó casi sin persarlo, solo quería que esa culpa interesaría se borrará de sus cristalinos ojos.

Atreus algo somprendido por esas palabras le sonrió ampliamente: - yo también te amo..Kratos- susurro sorprendiendo al último al oír su nombre.

Otro nuevo beso no se hizo de esperar, pero esta vez se hizo más fogoso. Los dos necesitaban el amor del otro. Una de las manos de Kratos vagaron por su cuerpo mientras la otra se agarró al cabello del niño y lo besó con lengua, causando un gemido del más joven ante la sorpresa de algo así. Atreus se aferró a la armadura del pecho de su padre sin saber muy bien como actuar, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Pero un quejido proveniente de Atreus hizo parar en seco a Kratos, se separó de el como si quemara cogiéndole por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Estas bien? ¿Voy muy rápido?-dijo algo asustado por haberse lanzado demasiado pronto a la piscina. Sin embargo se tranquilizó ante la risita de su hijo y una mano que le acaricio el brazo con tranquilidad. Se sorprendió a sí mismo lo pronto que esa simple risa y tacto lo tranquilizaba.

-No te preocupes padre, es solo el cuello- respondió calmadamente el pequeño. Esto le hizo sentir mal a Kratos, había dejado que el amor y el deseo le cegaran de lo que necesitaba el chico en ese momento. Se había olvidado completamente del hematoma. 

-Déjame ver- Volviendo al modo padre en un segundo, sacando una sonrisa a Mimir y a Atreus. Miro y palpo cada detalle del moretón alrededor del cuello, curaría después de un poco de inguento pasados unos días, nada grave, pero eso no significaba que aquello le enfureciera por dentro. Era un resultado de lo que le podía pasar a su hijo si otro ser se acercara a el con malas intenciones. Sabia que eso no era nada comparado con lo que podrían llegar ha hacerle por su perfume. Debía de contárselo, debía de advertirlo. 

Kratos saco vendas y un inguento de su cinturón y ante la docilidad de Atreus ante esos cuidados decidió contarle.

-Atreus, escucha con atención-Dijo despacio el dios de la guerra. Atreus le miro atentamente mientras se mantenía estático mientras su padre untaba el inguento en su cuello, pensando en que se le vendría encima una reprimenda por no tener más cuidado.-Hay algo sobre ti que debes saber-continuo dirigiendo el rumbo de la conversación. 

Comenzó a poner las vendas con cuidado al rededor del elegante cuello de su hijo. Mimir no decía palabra, podría decirse que disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba pasando como si fuera una película. 

-Tu desprendes un olor...especial-trató de elegir las palabras con cuidado.-No hueles como una persona normal y las personas a tu alrededor... les altera-Atreus miro un poco sin comprender. 

-¿Huelo mal?-fue lo único que atino a decir dentro de su entendimiento. 

Kratos rió por lo bajo cerrando el vendaje. Paso las manos suavemente alisándolo. 

-Tu olor es exquisito Atreus, atraes a todos los que están a tu alrededor, como una hembra en celo. Son como unas feromonas, solo quieres aferrarte a ellas, aspirarlas como un loco y comértelas-Dijo el padre cerrando los ojos, deleitase en su recreación del perfume de su pequeño. Atreus se cohibió un poco ante ello.-Por eso no me gusta que otros se acerquen, te miren, te toquen...los siento como un peligro hacia ti, hacia nosotros-Añadió casi en un gruñido acordándose de Magni. 

-Entonces...-empezó a decir Atreus-tu...tu porque no lo has hecho?-pregunto algo asustado. Kratos lo miro algo culposo por dejarse llevar.

-Porque te amo, por mucho olor delicioso que desprendas, eres la persona que mi corazón ha elegido. Esperare hasta que estés listo, ya se que me amas pero...quiero hacerlo de la manera que tu estés cómodo-respondió el mayor con una cálida mirada, acariciando el cuello de su hijo como si fuera de cristal. 

Atreus se desizo de ese miedo que había empezado a surgir en él y abrazo a su padre con cuidado, acomodándose en su pecho. Apretándolo contra si, mostrando hasta que profundo habían llegado sus palabras. Kratos no tardo en corresponder a ese abrazo. 

Al poco rato se echaron largos sobre el suelo, dejandole al pequeño utilizar el brazo musculoso del mayor como almuhada para que su cuello no sufriera y el otro abrazándole y dándole calor de forma protectora. Kratos dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y aspiro su aroma tranquilamente, sintiendo un ronroneo de placer en su corazón al hacerlo. Atreus feliz se le ocurrió otra pregunta. 

-¿Entonces, que haremos ahora? ¿Como esparciremos las cenizas de mama si seres como los de hoy vienen por mi olor?-Quizás no debió preguntar eso pues el agarre de su padre se hizo mas fuerte sobresaltándolo un poco. 

-Haremos como hasta ahora, no importa que pase, quien venga, nadie te robara de mi-"Atreus es mio" pensó fuertemente en su mente.

Atreus aturdido a tanta protección y afecto que no estaba acostumbrado asintió. El también sabia defenderse, también lucharía por no ser robado. 

Y así, ante la atenta mirada de Mimir, al cual solo le faltaban las palomitas, durmieron plácidamente.


	4. Secuestro

Kratos se despertó lentamente a causa de los rayos del sol. Iba a levantarse mecánicamente como todos los días, pero un peso cálido estaba arrullado en su pecho. Y entonces al ver a Atreus dormir plácidamente heho un ovillo sonrió cálidamente recordando èl día anterior.

Kratos acarició lentamente el pelo del pequeño, tan suave. Junto sus cabezas aspirando su aroma lentamente, no podía creer que ahora estuvieran juntos de verdad.

Su mano fue bajando acariciando su mejilla, esa cicatriz que le recordaba a su hermano Deimos. Pensó en su hermano y en el tragico final que tuvieron, no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo con Atreus, lo protegería a toda costa. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Bajo lentamente encontrándose con el vendaje de su cuello. Lo acarició como si fuera de cristal. "Y sin embargo no pudiste protegerlo de eso" pensó al recordar cómo esa mano enorme pudo haberle roto el cuello. Su mano se crispo un poco de frustración y soltó un leve gruñido pensando en los hijos de Thor. Uno de ellos había salido ya de su camino. Pero sabía que Magni era mucho más peligroso, más hábil, más fuerte...Nunca se había sentido tan amenazado, sabía que si se encontraban de nuevo debería matarlo para poder vivir tranquilo. Esa mirada que le dirigió a Atreus...le hervía la sangre.

Atreus comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a su padre acariciandole. Sin darse cuenta ronroneo del gusto y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un beso de buenos días, primero en su mejilla y luego en su boca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto el padre en voz baja, mientras seguía acariciando, esta vez su barbilla.

-Mucho mejor, gracias padre- respondió en el mismo tono el niño- ¿Tú? Ayer estabas muy alterado- comento el pequeño acariciando con su pequeña mano la barba de su padre, contando alguna de sus canas.

Kratos atesoro ese momento, hablando como si se estuvieran contando un secreto, ronroneando ambos del gusto por la cercanía del otro y otorgándose pequeñas caricias de amor.

-Tambien, pero sigo preocupado, no quiero que te pase nada- ya que el chico le leía por completo mejor ser sincero.

Atreus se acercó con delicadeza y lo cogiendo el rostro de su padre le beso lento. Entendía su preocupación, pero quería relajarlo. Kratos no lo rechazo y se atrevió a volver a acariciar lo largo de la cintura de su hijo, tan perfecta. Deseaba ponerse encima y tocar todo su cuerpo, quitarle la ropa, hacerle gemir su nombre, enseñarle que era el verdadero palcer ( no por nada era considerado un magnífico amante en Esparta). Pero sabía que su pequeño estaba algo cohibido por la situación y dejaría que este llevará el ritmo. Por lo menos ya se habían confesado y podían manifestar su amor libremente.

-ejem ejem- carraspeó Mimir llamando su atención recostado en un tronco. -¿ Podría el señor musculoso dejar de comerse a su hijo y empezar a partir?.

Kratos gruñó molesto y fulminó a la cabeza con la mirada. Atreus se sonrojo avergonzado por haberse olvidado de Mimir. A regañadientes Kratos apagó la hogera y Atreus se colocó sus armas y cogió a Mimir.

-oye Mimir, ¿Tu también estabas metido en el ajo verdad?, Os pille varias veces hablando por lo bajo- dijo Atreus divertido ante la cara cómica de Mimir haciéndose el loco.

-hum aquí no se puede tener secretos- dijo la cabeza haciéndose el indignado sacando una risita al pequeño que encanto a ambos haciendo juego con su dulce perfume.

Entonces un ruido raro se oyó desde la barriga de Atreus. Este se puso algo rojito. -Huy, jeje-

Kratos no tardó ni un segundo en ir a por comida para su nueva pareja, se sentía algo estúpido pero quería complacer en todo al chico, rápida y eficientemente.

\- Quieto aqui- dijo parándose a su lado- voy a cazar algo, tu quédate con la cabeza. Si ocurre algo gritad

-Yo también puedo- pero fue callado por un dedo en los labios del dios.

-Aun tienes el cuello dolorido, no vas ha hacer ningún esfuerzo hasta que yo lo diga- sentenció Kratos viendo la cara estupefacta de su hijo.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios, le daba algo de pavor dejarlo solo, pero debía mirar por su salud.

Atreus miro la figura alejarse con un suspiro.

-Vaya vaya, sí que estás enamorado hasta los huesos.- comento Mimir cuando Kratos se perdió de la vista.

Atreus miro a la cabeza con Cariño y se sentó en un tronco sancando un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar la cabeza de la suciedad del suelo.

-La verdad que si- respondió mientras Mimir cerraba los ojitos gustoso con el trato.- Haría cualquier cosa por èl- comentó mientras sacaba brillo a uno de los cuernos.- Se que a veces es un poco gruñón, pero no me molesta, casi se me mono a su manera jeje-

Mimir lo miró con cariño, se alegraba tanto de haber conocido a ese pequeño, ¿Cuántos siglos hacía que no encontraba alguien así?, Quizás nunca lo hizo. Mimir cerró los ojos de nuevo dejándose llevar por el perfume del pequeño acompañado por esas caricias. Sabía perfectamente que si Kratos lo viera en ese momento se estaría muriendo de celos y no dudaría en que sería puesto en el cinturón del otro. Disfrutaría el momento.

-Oye Mimir, ¿Me cuentas una historia?.- Mimir sonrió satisfecho mientras seguía siendo mimado.

-¿Con este trato de rey? Por supuesto hermanito- dijo la cabeza y comenzó a contar.

Con la conversación en curso ninguno se dio cuenta de la gran figura que había ido apareciendo detrás de ellos. Fue justo cuando la sobra se proyectó sobre ellos cuando se dieron cuenta.

Atreus solo le dio tiempo a medio girarse antes de que le taparan la boca con una gran mano y otra le cogiera con habilidad las dos nuevas haciendo que se cayera Mimir al suelo.

-¡Desgraciado, sueltalo!- Gritó Mimir cabreado y asustado al ver como el niño se revolvía con insistencia y fiereza, pero podía verse como la fuerza de su oponente era mucho mayor. -¡ESPARTANO!- Bramó a toda voz esperando que la rapidez del dios de la guerra fuera superior a la del hijo de Odín.

-oh, me temo que él está entretenido con los Trolls que le envie- río para si. Haciendo Atreus asustar ante la cercanía del musculoso lecho con su espalda.-Espero que no te importe que me lo llevé-se relamió al ver la insistencia de lucha del enano y oliendo el delicioso perfume que soltaba por la adrenalina,- Hora de irnos pequeño- le susurró antes de soltarle un momento las muñecas y asestarle un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡No Atreus!- gritó la cabeza imponente- Malnacido...- susurro con veneno Mimir- Su padre te matará...- amenazó como último recurso aún sabiendo que se lo llevaría aún así.

-O si, su parejita tórtola, lo dudo mucho- río Magni poniéndose lo como un saco de patatas- Bye viejete- se despidió sin poder hacer nada la cabeza. Magni salió volando con rayos de un salto.

Mimir sabia que la ira de Kratos al encontrarse con ese panorama sería genocida.


	5. Ira y captura

Muchos fueron los que subestimaron a Kratos en el pasado. Desde el Ares comenzó una lista interminable de personas, seres y dioses que pensaron que podrían derrotarlo y solo se dieron cuenta de su error cuando estuvieron a punto de morir en sus manos.

Hoy Magni habia firmado esa sentencia de muerte a manos de Kratos. Rugidos llenos de irá espartana llenaban el campamento mientras el dios mataba a los pocos enemigos que le habían seguido hasta èl.

Había oído el gritó de Mimir y había intentado llegar lo antes posible, pero habían aparecido Trolls que no le habían dejado seguir. Había tenido que sacar la ira espartana de vez para poder llegar al campamento sin importar cuántos enemigos quisieran seguirle, ya los mataría después. Necesitaba llegar a su hijo, ver que estaba bien.

Pero cuando oyó la risa de Magni alejarse la desesperacion callo sobre èl. Y su ira se mezcló con ella cuando vio que enefecto lo único que quedaba ahí, era la cabeza.

Lluvias de rocas caían ahora, desaogandose cuando no le quedaron enemigos que asesinar. Sabía que no podía perseguir a Magni volando...

Mimir esperó a que los golpes del espartano se convirtieran de unos de irá a unos de derrota para hablar.

-Hermano...-Kratos se volvió con furia renovada y se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas, dispuesto a sacarle el cerebro.

-¿Vas a seguir comportarte como un niño o me dejaras ayudarte a encontrarlo?- Dijo desafiante Mimir al ver sus intenciones.

Kratos pareció vacilar y lo cogió de las cuerdas para mirarlo a los ojos. Y algo que no fue Mimir lo calmó de verdad, el olor de su pequeño estaba impregnado en la cabeza.

-Me tuvo en sus brazos y me limpio hermano, él me cuida todos los dias- dijo en voz baja con un tono que denotaba culpa. Vio algo sorprendido por ver los labios de Kratos temblar por un momento. - No estuve alerta, me pidió contar una historia y...no pude decirle que no...- los labios de Mimir también pudieron verse temblar.

Kratos pudo recapacitar, el apreciaba a la cabeza y sabía que su niño le tenía mucho cariño. No acabaría con algo que el niño apreciara.

-Como. Donde. Ahora- ordenó agresivamente Kratos.

Mimir sonrió amargamente.  
-Bien, dudo mucho que por la actitud de Magni lo haya entregado a Asgard. Por lo que se habrá quedado en este mundo- dijo lentamente pensativo- tiene una guarida, bastante ostentosa, y se dónde queda hermano- dijo lleno de convicción.

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo con un tono que denotaba preocupación esta vez.

-Mas de lo que nos gustaria- dijo lugrube- una semana- sentencio.

Kratos se quedó frío, una semana. "Para cuando llegue...lo habrá violado..más de una vez" pensó con tristeza y angustia. Su corazón callo a su estómago. Su hijo, su dulce pareja, iba a ser violado por un desgraciado y no iba a poder detenerlo. Se imaginó su dolor, como lo tendría, las cosas que le haría...

-Espartano...no caigas ahora en esos pensamientos, necesitas céntrate...déjalos para cuando esté de nuevo en tus brazos- dijo intentando recinfortale.

Kratos inspiró el olor que quedaba en Mimir de su pequeño, recordando su risa y los pocos besos que han podido compartir. Iba a encontrarlo y rescatarlo costará lo que le costará.

-Bien- dijo finalmente enfundadose la cabeza en el cinturón. - Por donde- ordenó de nuevo el dios, los dioses de este mundo pagarian muy caro su osadía.  
\------------------------

Lo primero que sintió Atreus al despertar fue un dolor sordo en la nuca. Quiso enfocarse en la oscuridad mientras intentaba moverse. Pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, no podía mover las manos.

Miro hacia arriba, tenía las manos juntas atadas al cabecero de una cama muy ostentosa. Miro a su alrededor sin comprender, parecía estar en un palacio de mucho lujo. Entonces algo vino a su memoria. Magni.

Recordó asustado lo que pasó, el golpe que se llevó por resistirse y los gritos de Mimir. Magni había conseguido secuestrarlo. El corazón de Atreus se encogió "¿Qué hago atado a una cama..?" Pensó asustado.

Entonces sintió que sus ropas eran más ligeras, se miró. Llevaba una especie de túnica azul de manga larga con bordados de oro a lo largo de sus terminaciones y sujetada con un cinturón de seda que pasaba por su cintura. Si fuera otra situación le hubiera parecido elegante y bonita. Pero ahora le asustaba mucho no tener nada más debajo y que sólo llegara hasta por encima de sus rodillas no ayudaba.

Intento desatarse inútilmente mirando a su alrededor, analizando posibles vías de escape. Pero solo encontró su ropa doblada en una silla y sus armas reposando al lado como si el captor hubiera querido burlarse de él.

-Bueos días pequeño-Saludo Magni desde el marco de la puerta. Mirandolo con deseo, recreándose en esa versión asustada del menor. La furia fustrado volvió a Atreus de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto desafiante Atreus, sacudiendo más las ataduras sin éxito, pataleo inconscientemente mientras Magni se acercaba a la cama con una sonrisa más grande. "En verdad voy a disfrutarlo" pensó deleitándose con ese delirante perfume que desprendía a montones por el miedo.

-¿Hm? ¿Todavía no lo has adivinado? Me habían dicho por ahí que eras un chico listo- dijo calmadamente Magni con un tono casi ansioso.

Atreus no pudo evitar temblar cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa delante suyo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a leguas desde que Magni le miró por primera vez. Pero había intentado negárselo en un vano intento de que no se hiciera realidad.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Mimir y a mi padre?- preguntó con una voz que intentó sonar firme pero se convirtió en una temblorosa al final cuando vio a Magni ya completamente desnudo.

-Oh niño, preocupándote por otros mientras que tú estás así, que dulce- su mano excitación era más que visible poniéndose en cima del pequeño, disfrutando de su estremecimiento- Tan dulce como tú aroma- susurro acercando su cara al cuello del pequeño, aspirandolo.

Atreus no pudo evitar temblar. Ya tenía suficiente problema con temer cada paso afectuoso que tenia con su padre, esto lo aterraba. Quería ser solo de Kratos, de nadie más, y ese asqueroso energúmeno le iba ha quitar su primera vez.

-No me has contestaah- intento decir apartando su cara lo más que pudo pero jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Magni metiéndose por su muslo. El dios sonrió satisfecho, el niño era muy expresivo, una auténtica delicia para todos los sentidos. Y sería solo suyo para siempre, se iba a encargar de marcarlo.

Atreus quiso patalear y revolverse que solo consiguió excitar más a Magni con el rozamiento involuntario de sus cuerpos. Y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando el mayor empezó a quitar con un dedo el cinturón del niño deleitándose con la tersa piel que iba apareciendo.

-Escucha enano, puedo hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas- le dijo relamiéndose al ver el tembleque del pequeño, lo iba ha hacer gritar quisiera o no. El perfume de Atreus estaba ya fuera de control y Magni no se iba a detener por nada- Puedo hacerte sentir muy bien si tú me dejas- termino de decir ocupando por sorpresa la boca del menor que pedía a gritos ser violada. Era un beso dominante, demandante.

Atreus se intentó revolver, el aire se le acababa, quería vomitar. No dejaría que esto ocurriera por las buenas, amaba a Kratos y su corazón y su lealtad solo eran de él. Con esta determinación mordió con fiereza el labio del mayor haciéndolo sangrar.

Magni gruño de placer y sorpresa.

-Muy bien... Tú lo has querido- dijo peligrosamente. Atreus tembló más y sudo frío cuando Magni le dejo totalmente expuesto quitando de su camino la tela que le impedía disfrutar.

\- ¡No, aléjate!- casi suplico antes de ser fuertemente abofeteado dejándolo aturdido.

-callate sino es para gemir, gritar o pedirme más lobito- gruño fieramente al ver que esa fuierecilla aún luchaba.   
Pensó en deborar su cuello, pero el estúpido de su hermano había dejado marcas demasiado peligrosas como para jugar con ellas, no iba a arriesgarse en romper a su nuevo y delirante juguete. Así que optó para maltratar sus pezones cosa que hizo retorcer al menor. Arañó y jugó con su miembro y el pecho entre las manos cuanto quiso. Haciendo sollozar al pequeño emitiendo pequeñas suplicas de que parara por lo bajito temiendo otros golpes del mayor.

Entonces el mayor se le ocurrió algo para humillarlo y que finalmente se volviera dócil. Comenzó a masturbar con una mano el pequeño miembro. Eso era totalmente nuevo para él, ese placer inmoluntario le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto, sintiendo cosas que no quería sentir. Impotente empezó a llorar.

Magni borro su sonrisa pensó que el pequeño comenzaría a gemir. Dejo su tarea y hizo lo último a lo que pensaba llegar. Claro que iba ha hacer lo pero estaba lo suficiente confiado de si mismo como para pensar que al final el pequeño estaría gimiendo su nombre y abrazado a él disfrutando del placer.

Magni se enfureció por dentro al ver esa figura rasguñada, temblorosa y llorosa atada a su cama. Era hermoso aún con todo ello, le daba una hermosura especial.

Se conformaria con eso de momento. Levanto separando sus piernas para el susto de Atreus y entró sin miramientos de una fuerte estocada.  
-Aaaah!!- Gritó de dolor el niño desgarradoramente. El temblor se había cambiado a pequeños espasmos sollozantes. Su mente estaba en la completa agonía.

Magni apretó sus muslos y se concentró en el calor y estrechará del interior de esa hermosa criatura. Quería romperla y oh si lo hizo.

Atreus ya no miraba a ninguna parte, al principio suplico desesperado pero solo recibió gruñidos animales de placer como respuesta. Luego, derrotado simplemente se dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo, mirando a la nada, roto, usado.

Cuando por fin Magni termino con un sonoro gemido dentro del ser del vicioso perfume se sintió colmado. Lo había hecho, lo había marcado como suyo y había amansado a la fierecilla.

El pequeño simplemente se recogió como un ovillo cuando sintió que sus ataduras eran quitadas y Magni salía de él.

Magni se sentó en el borde de la cama algo cansado. El perfume ese emborrachaba de cierta manera y deborarlo hacia sentir fatiga.

Miro la pequeña figura temblorosa cual hoja de otoño de la cama. Era adorable en todos los sentidos, incluso lleno de moratones, raspones. Pero si lo quería entero y que durará debería almenos cuidar sus necesidades básicas.

Le tapó distraídamente con una sábana para intentar menguar el temblor y los sollozos.

-Ya tienes lo que querias- susurro haciendo que Magni se sorprendiera un poco de que pudiera articular palabra- Déjame ir...porfavor- suplico débilmente derramando más lágrimas.

Magni le miró largamente, sabía que había hecho mal. Pero también que ese olor no podía dejarlo ir, desde el momento que lo probó se volvió adicto.

\- Lo siento muchacho, pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo acariciandole el pelo con suavidad antes de dejarlo solo en esa amplia habitación.


	6. No me rendiré

Atreus llevaba ya 5 dìas viviendo con Magni. Los encuentros sexuales se habían establecido como algo establecido por Magni todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Atreus simplemente hizo lo que se le pedía mansamente para que Magni fuera más amable y no le golpeara. Como premio le entregó ropas más abrigadas, le dejo acceso a la biblioteca y un baño bastante grande.

Magni no sabía si estar complacido del todo, se sentía excitado tener dócil al pequeño, pero no gemía o gritaba por el. Lo máximo que logró fue un par de quejidos lastimeros cada vez que entraba en esa deseada cavidad. El resto del tiempo era una muñeca de trapo, obedecía cuando Magni le ordenaba que le mirara o cuando le decía que se pusiera en una posición particular.

Estaba fustrado. Pensó que más necesidades tendría ese enano para que volviera a tener un poco de vitalidad. Pensó que se había pegado seguramente la vida fuera de casa y al estar encerrado le había apagado gradualmente. Sonrió quizás no era mala idea.

Busco al pequeño por la biblioteca donde solía refugiarse. No le costó mucho encontrarlo leyendo entre grades cojines que había preparado para que estuviera cómodo junto a un bol de frutas. Había descubierto que tenía predilección por las manzanas. Ya que cuando empezó a alimentarlo era lo único que se comía al principio.

El no solía hacer todo aquello para sus amantes, pero el niño era diferente, sentía que debía cuidar ese olor para tenerlo a su servicio siempre que quisiera. Lo observó unos momentos, estaba absorto en su lectura, parecía tenerlo como un medio de escape. No lo culpó. Recorrió su pequeña y delicada figura sentada entre esa marañana de cojines, le daba un toque exótico y muy delicioso.

Se acercó lentamente aspirando ese aroma por detrás sin que se percatara el menor. Era tan exquisito. Su largo cuello estaba expuesto deliciosamente. Todo el niño pedía ser tomado para Magni en ese momento. Sonrió, tendría que ganarse el regalo que iba a darle.

Atreus sintió como unos musculosos brazos le abrazaron por detrás. Haciendo que el libro callera de un sobresalto, sin quererlo comenzó a temblar, no se esperaba que Magni lo tomara en medio de la mañana.

Magni hizo una mueca, igual debía de controlarse un poco si quería que el niño le aceptará alguna vez. Pero esta vez lo necesitaba delirante mente, de nuevo se vió poseído por ese perfume.

Atreus agachó la cabeza sollozando, se sentía tan sucio. No podría mirar a la cara nunca más de su padre. Magni empezó a besarle la nuca. Y lágrimas calleron pesadas en sus brazos.

-No estés triste pequeño - le susurró al oído haciendo que el menor se estremeciera deliciosamente- Si te portas bien te daré un buen regalo- le mordió y comio la oreja sin poderse contener mucho más ante el jadeo asustado del menor.

Y de nuevo Magni lo tomó como suyo. Le hizo desnudarse y obedecer de que se sentará encima de su regazo de espaldas. Besando y mordiendo esa tersa piel expuesta. Dejando que el perfume le embriagara, rompiéndolo de nuevo.

Cuando Magni le impregno de su semilla Atreus fue a levantarse como siempre para ir al baño a limpiarse esa suciedad que no se podía quitar. Pero el dios no le dejó, apretando sus brazos en ese cuerpecito contra el suyo.

\- Espera, ¿No quieres saber tu regalo?- le susurró contra su nuca.

Atreus simplemente se quedó quieto.

-voy a dejarte salir al jardín, te vendrá bien aire fresco- dijo Magni acariciando la columna de Atreus lentamente, quizás esperando una respuesta de algún tipo.-¿Qué te parece?.

Atreus sabía lo que quería ese hombre, que lo abrazara y sonriera diciéndolo lo estupendo que es. Quería de algún modo que no podía comprender su aceptación, después de haber sido violado y secuestrado. Atreus se suicidaría antes que eso pasará. Pensó en como su padre lo estaría buscando de forma desesperada y casi prefería aferrearse a la idea de ser rescatado, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto.

-Bien amo- dijo débilmente Atreus. Desde el primer día, Magni le había ordenado llamarlo amo o Magni. Atreus se había revelado contra ello escupiendo le, llevándose una sesión de latigazos como castigo. Desde entonces casi no hablo ni le dirigió la palabra a no ser que el preguntara.

Magni se quedó un momento en esa posición. Pensando.

-¿Tú..tu qué querrías?- Atreus se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta pronunciada por la voz grave de Magni desde su espalda.

Atreus sabía que lo que no podía pedir, su libertad. Entonces una esperanza se vislumbró en su mente.

-yo...- empezó a decir temerosamente estremeciéndose sobre sí mismo.

Magni lo observó con atención.  
-Pide sin miedo- dijo suavemente animándolo. Quería saber todos sus deseos.

\- ¿podrías...podríamos no tener sexo esta noche?- pidió aterrado Atreus. Magni se sorprendió ante la petición, era cierto, el chico estaba acostumbrado a una vez al día, podría estar temiendo que lo rompiera otra vez en el mismo día. Si eso servía para ganarselo un poco aceptaría la petición. Despues de todo el chico había aprendido a portarse bien.

-Esta bien- Acepto notando como el cuerpo de Atreus se relajaba con un pequeño suspiro. Sin ver lo que realmente tramaba el niño.

El día transcurrió como siempre, salvo por unas horas donde Magni enseño a Atreus los jardines. El pequeño reconoció por dentro que eran bonitos e intento que Magni no se fijará mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Se iba acercando a los muros del jardín donde las rosas crecían más coloridas y se agachaba a olerlas. Lo que en realidad hacía era investigar donde los muros tenían más muesca para poder escalarlos aquella noche.

Entonces lo vio, unas runas antiguas ya desgastadas en extremo de un muro. Era un pasadizo de escape, Magni no se hubo de dar cuenta, el no entendía elfico según vió en su biblioteca. Se preparó mentalmente mientras Magni le ordenó volver ha adentro, pensando que esos ojos azules habían brillado de nuevo gracias a que respiro aire fresco.

Esta noche saldría de ahí, no se rendiría.  
\------------------

Kratos llevaba ya 5 días de viaje casi sin descanso. Mimir a excepción de las explicaciones de adónde y como ir en que camino, no hablo mucho más. Los dos andaban en sus cabezas, pensando en lo que estaría pasando el pequeño.

Kratos le atormentaba la idea de que Magni se le fuera la mano y le estrangulara como casi hizo Modi, pero esta vez matandolo. Era tan delicado. Mimir le había asegurado que Magni no lo mataría, estaba embalsamado con su perfume y seguramente lo habría viciado al chico.

Kratos intentaba controlar su ira, desahogarse con los enemigos. Pero más de una vez tubo que maltratar paredes y árboles porque no era suficiente para apaciguar la ira espartana infinita k le provocaba saber que su hijo y amante estaba siendo violado una y otra vez por un dios energúmeno. Lo castraria, le torturaria lentamente en cuanto pusiera Atreus a salvo. Luego se vendría una gran terapia y tiempo por delante para recuperar su alegría, consolarlo, le mataba el corazón, pero le daría al chico mil años si hiciera falta para recuperarlo como pareja.

Mimir se encargaría de ocupar al chico con sus historias y ser el tío comprensivo cuando Kratos estuviera matando potenciales dioses violadores.

En definitiva ninguno de los dos se rendiría.


	7. Escape

Atreus corría por el bosque empapado de barro. Había conseguido huir exitosamente pero no sin trabajo. Había hecho una mochila con pieles de la cama y un cojin. Se puso sus ropas y armas. Metió algunas manzanas y la ropa que usaba en el palacio para usarlas como vendas o ropa extra por si acaso.

El corazón le tembló a mil por hora, pensando que al final Magni aparecería en su habitación faltando a su palabra. Pero no lo hizo.

Salió al jardín , recitó las palabras rúnicas en voz baja y la puerta se abrió para el dejándolo salir al exterior. Estaba aterrado, cada paso que daba. Sabía que si Magni lo pillaba su castigo sería peor que la muerte.

En cuanto estuvo fuera corrió como no había corrido en su vida. Sabía que Magni se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de su ausencia. Sabía que lo contraria gracias al olor que desprendía, por lo que tuvo una idea cuando vio un gran barrizal en medio del bosque.

Se embadurno entero de barro, sabía que había animales que lo hacían para que despierta depredadores, eso se ajustaba a la perfección ahora.

Siguió corriendo de nuevo como un loco después de esa pausa, esquivando árboles y arbustos. Hubo un momento donde la angustia le nublo la vista por cumpla de unas lágrimas que salieron.

Fue entonces cuando chocó con algo que lo hizo caer al suelo en la oscuridad. Miro hacia arriba con pánico encontrándose con un hombre musculado. Atreus pensó por un momento que era Magni y retrocedió angustiado hacia atrás aún sentado.

-Eh- dijo molesto el hombre- Me has espantado la caza- la figura se acercó y su figura fue visible a la luz de la luna. No era Magni.

Un hombre joven de una musculatura y complexión parecida a su padre con cara de molesto que pasó a sorprendido cuando lo vislumbró igualmente. Tenía el pelo y la barba negra, ojos fieros y una curiosa marca roja parecida a su padre. Llevaba unas ropas de abrigo y dos espadas a su espalda.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- dijo el hombre al ver la figura temblorosa y llena de terror cubierta de barro frente a él.

Atreus abrió la boca para articular palabra, quería gritar, hablar, lo que fuera. Pero solo salió un sollozo mezclado con un hipo, y comenzó a temblar. Sentía alivio, angustia, dolor.

El hombre pareció preocupado y se arrodilló delante suyo para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Hey, no te haré daño- susurro extendiendo su mano hacia el niño asustado. - Me llamo Deimos, ¿Y tú?- pregunto calmadamente intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Atreus..- dijo en el mismo tono algo tembloroso pero dándole la mano en forma de saludo intentando ser firme.

Deimos se sorprendió lo dulce que era aquella voz, casi melodiosa. Y el valor que intentaba tener el niño al mírale a los ojos mientras lo saludaba.

-¿Qué haces cubierto de barro a estas horas en medio del bosque Atreus?- pregunto curioso el nuevo conocido mirándolo de arriba a bajo. Había algo raro, no pudo ver mucho en la oscuridad pero parecía tener algunas heridas superficiales y un fuerte moratón en el cuello.

Atreus tembló de nuevo.

-Estoy..estoy.. escapando... me...un dios...me...Magni...secuestro- sollozaba por cada palabra que decía, sin poder articular una frase a derechas. Deimos frunció el ceño al oír la palabra dios.

\- ¿Un dios llamado Magni te secuestro?- dijo serio.

Atreus asintió lloroso mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿El te hizo eso?- murmuró peligrosamente, odiaba los dioses, solo le habían traído desgracias, todos eran unos monstruos. ¿Porque demonios le harían eso a un niño?. Sintió como empezaba a servirle la sangre. Con razón el niño estaba tan asustado.

Su mano se acercó para examinar el moratón del cuello pero se detuvo en seco cuando esté se encogió asustado evitando el contacto. Se miraron a lo ojos, había algo mal ahí, algo más le habían hecho al niño que solo pegarle. Lo vio en sus ojos. Deimos retiro la mano.

-Tranquilo, ahora estás a salvo- le tranquilizo y levantándose le ayudo con su mano ha hacerlo también. Atreus dudo un momento pero accedió a la ayuda.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. La voz que tanto esperaba perder por siempre Atreus resonó a su espalda.

-Pequeño lobo, pensabas que tenías escapatoria- Atreus se puso blanco como una tiza y se quedó para lizado.

Deimos observó al dios, era grande y musculoso. Se imaginó que habría tratado al niño con todo menos con delicadeza. Observó al pequeño lleno de terror , sabía que había una voz interna que no se metiera donde no lo llamarán, que tenía que pasar desapercibido hasta encontrar a su hermano y vengarse. Pero no podía dejar solo a ese pequeño. Y menos en ese estado, no sabía el porque lo había raptado, pero eran dioses, que podía esperarse de ellos, solo robaban y mataban a placer. Deimos no iba a consentir que ese ser consiguiera al niño.

Deimos se interpuso entre el Atreus y Magni. Dispuesto a matar al secuestrador si hacía falta.

Magni detuvo su caminar alzando una ceja y Atreus miro sorprendido a Deimos.

-Detras de mi- susurro el nuevo aliado, Atreus asintió y se puso fuera de la vista de Magni.

\- Tu..¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el que le ha ayudado a escapar?- pregunto agresivo Magni.

-No- dijo cortante- creo que es lo siguiente listo para escapar de ti al parecer- se burló Deimos intentando provocar a ese energúmeno.-¿Era tu rehén por razones bélicas o simplemente te gusta raptar niños por los bosques?- interrogó de forma suave intentando sacar algo de información.

\- Por las dos cosas, por ninguna- río Magni- No tengo que darte explicaciones extranjero. Dame al niño y olvidaré está afrenta.

Atreus temblaba pero se había recompuesto lo suficiente para sacar su arco y su flecha. Dispuesto a defenderse el mismo si hiciera falta.

-olvidalo monstruo, odio a los dioses, esta es una buena escusa para matar a uno- dijo entre dientes Deimos sacando sus espadas.

-vaya, vaya, tú también has olido al lobito y ahora lo quieres ¿Verdad?- dijo Magni sacando su espadón también.

-Por lo que veo también debes de estar majara- respondió Deimos ante el sinsentido del comentario.

Magni río

\- Está cubierto de barro, el pícaro es listo. En cuanto se lo quité...podrás sentirlo- Magni aspiro el aire exageradamente.

Deimos miro de reojo al niño y pudo ver cómo se puso estático. Había oído hablar de las auras perfumadas, pero solo en mujeres. Desechó esos pensamientos, el no era un dios y seguro que no era para tanto.

Deimos se volvió hacia el dios. Vio sorprendido como Atreus se llenaba de valor, dispuesto ha ayudar con su arco. Tenía que reconocer que tenía agallas al enfrentarse tan pronto a su captor.

-Hora de matar dioses- gruñó lleno de emoción.

Magni y Deimos se lanzaron hacia delante y Atreus lanzó su primera flecha, "Bruma!".


	8. Deimos

La lucha entre Magni y Deimos había sido encarnizada. Pero Magni subestimó a Deimos pensando que era un simple mortal. No desprendía ninguna aura divina pero tenía una fuerza descomunal. Cómo la que sintió contra el padre del chico.

Tampoco considero que Atreus se pusiera a luchar furiosamente con su arco y flechas. Dando gala de su destreza, agilidad y poderes de invocación. Algo que dejó impresionado a Deimos, sabía cómo y cuándo apuntar sin fallar ni una ver. Lo que hizo en conjunto una victoria asegurada. Aunque fuera por el momento, ya que Magni al verse derrotado huyó en una marabunta de rayos.

Deimos que había estado apunto de clavarle la espada, sintió rabia cuando el arma se estrelló contra el suelo. Y dio un gritó rabioso. Intentando serenarse, sabiendo que era una victoria enfundó sus espadas. "Sin cenar y sin matar, ¿que más está noche?" Pensó fustrado. 

Atreus enfundó también sus armas, se sintió ciertamente renovado al plantar cara a su captor, pero seguía sintiéndose como un flan. Tenía que encontrar a su padre. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para dar un paso más.

-Oye Atreus luchas bien para ser tan pequeño- elogió el hombre acercándose a él. Había notado la armonía con la que el niño se movía con él en la lucha, como si estuviera acostumbrado a luchar en equipo.

-Gracias, tu también luchas increible- dijo Atreus maravillado ciertamente de las habilidades a dos espada de Deimos. Este sonrió , el niño parecía haber pasado por mucho pero seguía teniendo una inocencia particular.

Deimos quería comenzar a preguntarle todo lo que rodeaba el entuerto de su secuestro pero entonces vio las piernas de Atreus, parecían gelatina. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo y emociones estaba reteniendo ese cuerpecito. Decidió darle cobijo por lo menos hasta que se recupera, quizás si había tenido encuentros con dioses podría decirle algo de su hermano.

-Oye Atreus, sé que vienes de una situación delicada donde los extraños no son de tu agrado pero...- comenzó a decir Deimos tanteando el terreno, quería hacer comprender que él no lo quería secuestrar, solo hospedar.

-Pero estoy hecho puré, lo se- finalizó con un suspiro Atreus dejando sorprendido a Deimos por su rapidez . - Entiendo que al defenderme de Magni no me harás daño, pero acepto la oferta de momento- acabó con una sonrisa que abrió hasta abajo la boca de Deimos. Qué comprensión, amabilidad y empatía eran esas para un niño de su edad.

Sin embargo Deimos se recompuso rápido cuando Atreus le ofreció su mano estrechándola con confianza, de manera amistosa.

\- Tengo un campamento no lejos de aquí, ven- comentó el mayor. Dio unos pasos pero vio que Atreus no se movió. Deimos miro hacia atrás e iba preguntar qué pasaba pero entonces volvió a ver sus piernas. Ahora Atreus temblaba como una hoja.

-Lo siento...yo..- pero no pudo decir mucho más, Deimos le recogió con sus fuertes brazos y lo cargó en ellos dejando que sus brazos se agarraran a sus hombros. Deimos se sorprendió de lo ligero que era y se dio cuenta de su fragilidad. De repente sintió algo de miedo de romperlo, debía controlar su fuerza al máximo.

\- Así será más fácil- consiguió decir el mayor, vio que Atreus se sorprendió ante la acción , incluso que se estremeció un poco ante el contacto. - No voy a hacerte daño Atreus- dijo de forma suave consiguiendo que el niño se relajara. Deimos sonrió, de alguna forma se sentía feliz tenerlo así.

Caminaron unos minutos.

-Gracias- dijo Atreus mirándole de forma calida- por todo.

Deimos le devolvió la sonrisa. -No hay de que-

Atreus dejo que su cabeza se recostara en el pecho de Deimos, de repente se sentía muy cansado. Este lo miro pero le dejo hacer, se veía muy adorable.

-Lo siento por meterte en mis problemas- murmuró el lobito.

Deimos seguía mirándole.

\- No importa, siempre me meto en líos yo solo- dejo soltar una risa que reconfortó al pequeño sintiendo el retumbar de su pecho- Vengo de una tierra lejana, donde los dioses no son muy amigables. Veo que en este reino tampoco ha cambiado mucho.

\- ¿Cómo era?-pregunto curioso Atreus.

-Era hermosa, verde, azul, blanco... Cálida, nunca me hubiera ido de alli- contesto con nostalgia el mayor.

Atreus alzó la cabeza para mirarle y su curiosidad soltó: -¿Porque te fuist- pero se cortó a medio camino y parpadeando dijo- perdona, a veces no se tragarme mi curiosidad.

Deimos río más sonoramente que antes, en verdad el niño era muy dulce.

\- No importa, además llevo muchos años sin hablar- se dijo casi más para si mismo pero contesto- Mi hermano fue la razón. Desde pequeño fui confinado por los dioses por una profecía, acumule rabia por dentro. Y cuando mi hermano me rescató lo cargue todo contra el. Sigo resentido con el, puede que no de la misma forma pero... Nunca olvidaré que tardó más de 20 años en rescatarme pudiendo haberlo hecho antes.

Atreus escuchaba atento, sintiendo en secreto lástima por aquel hombre. Por dejar que la venganza le consumiera. También compasión , pues no imaginaba todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar por un confinamiento así. El solo había sufrido 5 días, el 20 años. "Quizás por eso me ayudó, quizás se vio reflejado en mi" se le ocurrió.

\- Luchamos hasta la muerte, y él me derrotó y asesino. Sin embargo parece que los dioses de este mundo quieren verme vivo, me desperté hace unos días en medio de este bosque, tenia una nota en la mano donde decía "mata a tu hermano o enfrentate a la ira de Thor "- vio como Atreus le miraba absorto, sonrió internamente, le gustaba que el niño le prestará total atención, que no hubiera nada más que ellos- y no puedo decir que no, lo buscaré y cumpliré mi venganza.

Atreus volvió a recostarse de nuevo. Pensativo.

\- Pero, y si hacer lo que te dicen hace que te arrepientas de ello. Es decir, tu hermano no será el mismo, tú tampoco lo eres después de tantos años. ¿Y si por cumplir los deseos de un dios te transformas en su herramienta para siempre?. Tú mismo has dicho que la venganza te consumió, ¿No tenés que vuelva ha hacerlo, no con tu derrota pero si con la perdida de tu libre albedrío?- Soltó el pequeño sin poderse contener. Y luego se arrepintió por si había hecho enfadar a su rescatador.

Deimos se quedó de piedra. Cómo demonios podía haber pensado y adivinado todas esas cosas en un momento. Casi asustaba su inteligencia, ¿Por eso lo habían raptado? ¿Por su inteligencia?. 

Vio la cara de Atreus vigilante y asustada. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había detenido en seco después de ese mini discurso y se pateo a sí mismo de ser tan imbécil. Sabia que ya estaría lo suficientemente traumado como para intimidarlo más.

\- Puede que tengas razón...puede que tenga que pensar mis actos, pero el pasado no se olvida fácilmente Atreus- dijo seriamente pero con diligencia para que se relajara de nuevo y volviera a recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Sentaba bien para su espiritu tenerlo así de cerca.

Continuo la marcha un rato con un silencio cómodo. Se vilumbro el campamento y se le ocurrió una idea al adulto.

-Oye Atreus, ya que te he contado quien soy ¿ porque no me cuentas tu...?- pero la pregunta murió en su boca al ver al niño dulcemente dormido. Se le notaba cansado de verdad. Deimos lo abrazó contra si conscientemente y decidió no despertarlo. Lo echo a dormir en sus pieles y el durmió en el otro extremo del tronco, debía pensar en las sabias palabras del niño.

\-------

Kratos derrumbó la puerta del palacio de Magni con un estruendo. Entro gritando con hacha en mano.  
Pero se detuvo en seco, alguien ya había destrozado el palacio.

-Vaya parece que alguien ha estado ya muy furioso por aqui- comentó Mimir al ver el panorama.

Sin decir palabra Kratos corrió por todo el palacio buscando a su hijo. Pero como temía estaba todo vacío.

-¿Qué ha paso aquí?- preguntó al aire dando una pata a un resto de jarron fustrado por no haber encontrado a su hijo ya.

-Umm, diría que ha sido el propio Magni- respondió Mimir mientras entraban en la biblioteca que parecía más intacta.

\- ¿Porque haría eso? ¿Atreus le ha enfadado? ¿A dónde se lo ha llevado?- pregunto más desesperado y preocupado el padre.

-Investigemos hermano- dijo la cabeza intentando calmar al saco de músculos.

Dieron un garbeo por toda la biblioteca. Fue un punto dificil para Kratos encontrar un cinturón de tela con el aroma de su hijo, se arrodilló entre los cogines y pudo olerlo, el olor de Magni se había mezclado de forma agresiva con el del niño en ese lugar. Su hijo había sido violado entre todas esas almuadas, incluso podía verse algún resto de sangre, semen y lágrimas.

Mimir se estremeció cuando Kratos desgarro lentamente uno de los cogines, imaginando seguramente que eran los testículos de Magni. La respiración del dios se había vuelto agitada, sabía que él como cabeza no podía hacer mucho, pero intentaría traerlo a la tierra siempre que pudiera. Lo que menos necesitaba el niño era un padre nublado por la ira.

-Hermano, mira ese libro, creo que Atreus estaba leyéndolo hay olor en él, puede darnos una pista- Dijo Mimir intentando centrarlo.

Kratos dejo el cogin y cogió el libro mecánicamente, era cierto olía a su niño. Sacó a la cabeza para que lo mirara mientras aspiraba el olor para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Oh, runas elficas- dijo pensativo la cabeza y río por lo bajo- muy listo Atreus.

-¿Qué?- ordenó impaciente Kratos mirándolo intensamente.

-Si mal no recuerdo estos palacios se construyeron sobre ruinas elficas, el niño debió percatarse e intentó adquirir todo el conocimiento que pudo para salir de aquí, muy astuto- al oír eso Kratos se sintió orgullos, claro que era listo era su hijo.

\- Debemos buscar por los muros, seguramente encontraría allí una salida, por eso está todo destrozado, Magni debe de haberlo perdido y habrá descargado su ira aqui- razonó Mimir.

Kratos soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que su hijo, a pesar las vejaciones que haya soportado, su mente no se ha rendido. "Aguanta Atreus, voy por ti" pensó esperanzado poniéndose de pie y comenzando a buscar por el jardín aquellas runas.


	9. Conociendote

Deimos nunca pensó que un niño pudiera cocinar tan bien. El pequeño Atreus había querido enmendar la caza pérdida de ayer y había cazado unos pequeños pájaros para los dos mientras Deimos seguía dormido. Y había despertado tapado con sus pieles y un delicioso olor a guiso. Nunca se había sentido tan mimado cuando el pequeño le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa y le ofreció el desayuno.

Mientras Deimos deglutia uno de los pájaros, observó a Atreus. El pequeño comía con modales inusitados. Había partido el faisán en trozos y se lo comía con respeto, con los dedos y sentado recto de rodillas. Vio como se metía los trozos a la boca y los mascaba con delicadeza. Aún estaba lleno de barro pero vio más nítidamente su belleza a la luz del día. Era simplemente hermoso y delicado en cada gesto que hacía. No sabía porque pero le encantaba observarlo, como si fuera una obra digna de admiración.

Atreus se percató que Deimos se le había quedado mirandolo y dejado de comer. Le devolvió la mirada y sus músculos se tensaron un poco, el recuerdo de Magni estaba más que reciente.

Deimos vio esa tensión y algo de miedo y alerta en el chico y se pateo mentalmente por ser tan descuidado.   
Decidió pasar a la conversación para relajarlo:

-Dime Atreus, todavía no me has contado tu historia- comento suavemente viendo con satisfacción que el niño se relajaba con un suspiro.

-Es verdad, lo siento- Deimos alzó las cejas con incredulidad ante la disculpa. Le había hecho el desayuno ya como agradecimiento por su rescate y su compañía era una delicia ¿porque se disculpaba?.

\- Mi padre y yo estábamos llendo de camino a la montaña más alta de este reino para cumplir el último deseo de madre, esparcir sus cenizas en ese lugar- Deimos escuchaba con atención, quería atesorar cada palabra melodiosa que salía de sus labios- Mi madre murió hace poco, una gran guerrera y amorosa madre- comento Atreus lleno de nostalgia, haciendo que el corazón de Deimos se estrujara un poco. Nunca conoció a su madre pero podía imaginar el dolor de una perdida así.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo el mayor bajando la cabeza con respeto.

Atreus negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa triste. - Está bien, aún tengo a mi padre y èl me tiene a mi- respondió con palabras cargadas de amor. Algo que no supo porque le produjo ciertos celos a Deimos.

-Conocimos un mensajero de los dioses de este reino llamado Mimir. Ahora es una cabeza parlante que nos acompaña en nuestro viaje, tuvimos que cortarle la cabeza porque Odín lo había atrapado a un árbol.- río divertido ante la cara atónita de su nuevo amigo- Es un ser muy inteligente y además sabe muchas historias.- miro hacia su plato sonador, lo hechaba de menos, Deimos podía notarlo.

\- Para poder acceder a la montaña debemos ir a Jotumhein, hogar de los gigantes. Por lo que necesitábamos el cincel de Tyr para poder acceder a èl- explicó Atreus, sabía que Deimos no estaba al tanto de la historia de estos reinos pero parecía entender el punto.

\- Estábamos a punto de conseguirlo cuando dos dioses, los hermanos Magni y Modi nos atacaron, diciendo que Odín nos ordenaba entregarnos. Supongo que no le gusta que indaguen en reliquias suyas dos desconocidos- dijo el pequeño haciendo una mueca. - Esto- explico dejando a la vista el moratón de su cuello- me lo hizo Modi, me atrapó en un descuido, pero mi padre lo mató al instante- Deimos frunció el entrecejo mirando más de cerca, algo en su interior se removió, "Yo lo hubiera torturado por solo intentar tocar un pelo de esta hermosa criatura" pensó al momento el guerrero

-Sin embargo...- Atreus no sabía cómo expresar acontinuacion- Magni vio o olió algo en mi, mi padre me explico posteriormente que desprendo un aura extraña, segrego un olor diferente a los demás seres y los atraigo hacia a mi sin quererlo...- intento no mirar al mayor avergonzado. Una parte de él pensaba que todo era su culpa.

-Y el aprovecho que tu padre bajara la guardia para raptarte- finalizó sombrío Deimos.

Atreus lo miro apesadumbrado.  
-Si...- Atreus tomó aire intentando serenarse- 5 días estuve preso en su palacio, era extraño, me trataba por lo general bien...excepto cuando me azotó una vez por no obedecer...y por las noches...- sintió como empezaba a templar por el horrible recuerdo.

-¿Se aprovechaba de ti?- preguntó en voz baja poniendole una mano en la espalda para reconfortar lo. Odiaba ver el miedo dentro del chico.

\- Si...- reconoció por fin derramando lágrimas. No quería llorar más pero no podía evitarlo

Deimos sin pensarlo lo abrazo, tenía claro lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Matar a Magni, costará lo que costará, iba a pagar que esa criatura temblorosa y sollozantes que se encontrara en sus brazos en ese estado.

-No va a volver a tocarte Atreus, lo prometo- Garantizo Deimos dándole un apretón en el abrazo. Atreus deseo que el que lo abrazara fuera su padre, pero accedió a lo que tenía, Deimos se veía buena persona, podría llegar a cogerle Cariño.

-Gracias otra vez por todo Deimos- susuró el pequeño más calmado separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más?

El guerrero no le diría no ha nada, ya estaba armtrapado con su encanto.   
\- Solo pide- dijo divertido

-Necesito encontrar a mi padre, sé que no puedo hacerlo solo. Se que él me estará buscando desesperado, pero si Magni me encuentra...sé que no podré derrotarlo- explicó seriamente.

Deimos miro atentamente al joven que aún rodeaba ligeramente con sus brazos. Quería atraerlo de nuevo y pedirle que se olvidará de todos los demás, tenía una extraña sensación, de querer llevárselo lejos y no soltarlo nunca. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, se le notaba el amor que le tenía a su padre. Algo de eso le dolió sin saber porque, era normal que quisiera estar con el último familiar que le quedaba.

-Acepto a ayudarte con una condición- dijo divertido para amenizar el ambiente.

Atreus ladeó su cabeza sin comprender viéndose adorable.

-Antes iremos a mi casa, descansaremos, nos equiparemos, haremos un plan y te darás un maldito baño- Añadió esto último dandole un toque juguetón con subíndice a la punta de la naricita del pequeño lobo.

Atreus río ante la cosquillas del tacto. Su risa era tan melodiosa, le parecía increíble que sus ojos aunque aún opacos pudieran reír. Quería encargarse de ver el brillo completo, seguro que eran lo más hermoso del mundo.

\- De acuerdo, pero...- dijo de repente pensativo- y si...- empezó a preguntar algo tenso.

Deimos lo miró con atención.  
-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-¿Y si hueles mi olor?- soltó casi en un susurro con todo lo que eso conllevaba, bajando la cabeza avergonzado, algo temeroso. No pensaba a enfrentarse a eso de nuevo.

Deimos frunció el ceño de nuevo y gruño haciendo que Atreus lo mirara. Ese gesto le recordó tanto a su padre. Lo extraba. Quería sus brazos, su calor, sus besos...¿El lo querria ahora? Después de que le hubieran quitado su virginidad...

Cuando Atreus subio la vista a Deimos se le calló el corazón al ver esos ojos tan apagados.

\- Oye, no soy un dios, soy un ser civilizado y por muy bien que huelas no creo que sea para tanto. Si?- Le respondió calmadamente poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sabía que le estaba empezando a atraer el chico, pero por nada del mundo iba a comportarse como una fiera salvaje. Iba a ganarselo.

Atreus sonrió más tranquilo, era cierto el perfume no sería igual con seres que no fueran dioses. O eso creía.

Atreus se secó las lágrimas. Cuanto más conocía ha Deimos, más quería ser su amigo. Era amigable, divertido y un toque serio con algo de gruñon que le recordaba a su padre.


	10. Control

Atreus sabia que tenía que bañarse. Lavar sus ropas y despojarse del miedo que le había dejado Magni. Pero era difícil. Pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir adelante y volver a estar con Kratos. Confiaba en Deimos, el no era un dios, el podría controlarse.

Deimos sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, así que le pregunto cosas del reino, pidiendo que le contara lo básico. Atreus se veía emocionado con la idea, y estuvieron charlando animadamente todo el camino. Deimos sonrió y se alegró de poder relajarlo, se veía que le gustaba enseñar.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Atreus vio que era parecida a la suya, solo que algo más pequeña. Pero cuando entró se quedó maravillado por los pequeños objetos de la tierra de Deimos. Vasijas, platos, alguna joya y armas. Deimos río para sus adentros por la curiosidad insaciable del pequeño. Era una monada.

-Espera aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo- pidió amablemente a Atreus.

Este asintió dócilmente y volvió a observar los misteriosos objetos con lengua desconocida.

-Puedes tocarlos, no muerden- río suavemente Deimos mientras preparaba la bañera y todo lo indispensable para el aseo del niño.

Atreus agradecido así lo hizo, experimentando la extrañeza de nuevos materiales y fascinando se por los colores de las vasijas.

Cuando el baño estuvo preparado, Deimos lo llamo y Atreus se quedó parado mirando la escena. Una bañera caliente con jabón y toallas y algunas ropas que había adaptado Deimos para èl....y Deimos al lado de pie. ¿Le iba a dejar intimidad verdad?..¿Verdad?.

Deimos vió la tensión del niño y se entristeció un poco, era normal después de lo que había vivido. Pero esperaba secretamente bañarse con el algún momento de su vida. Pero eso aún estaba muy lejos. Deimos suspiro.

\- Atreus, no te preocupes, voy a cazar y así te dejo toda la intimidad que necesites. ¿Esta bien?.- vio como Atreus se relajaba visiblemente, casi parecía un cervatillo cuando se asustaba o ponía alerta.

-Gracias, de verdad- contesto Atreus dirigiéndole una mirada y sonrisa cálidas. Deimos casi se le cae la baba- al verlo. "Joder es tan perfecto, quiero besarlo". Pero en vez de eso se despidió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Atreus suspiro de cansancio al verse solo y empezó a desvestirse.

Cuando se metió el agua estaba tibia y agradable haciendo ronronear de gusto a Atreus. Se sumergió hasta abajo relajándose, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Pensar en padre dolía, temía y ansiaba su reencuentro al mismo tiempo.

Cuando emergió procedió a enjabonar se y se concentró enquitar la suciedad. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Deimos estaba detrás de él, tieso como un palo.

Había tenido que volver a por la lanza de caza y aviso a Atreus de que iba a entrar pero con los ojos cerrados. Y eso hizo, cogió sus cosas a ciegas y se volvió para irse pero oyó el chapoteo de la bañera. Un olor delicioso inundó las fosas nasales. Atreus no lo había oído porque estaba sumergido en ese momento y al emerger su perfume había vuelto.

Exótico, erótico, delicado, elegante, adictivo, dulce. Deimos abrió los ojos de par en par, nublandole la razón.  
¿Ese era el perfume tan delirante que había dicho Magni?. Por un momento no lo culpó. El único instinto que tenía ahora era el de aparearse con esa criatura.

Se giró completamente y la visión no podía ser más perfecta. Desnudo, mojado, lleno de jabón y medio sumergido. Una delicia de piel tersa y delicada expuesta solo para el. Necesitaba tocarla, acariciarla, besarla, morderla. Necesitaba hacer suyo a esa criatura.

Atreus dio un saltito de susto cuando oyó las cosas caer al suelo. Se giró y se quedó petrificado, Deimos estaba ahí depie, mirándole con una mirada de deseo insaciable, respirando con dificultad. Luchando contra sí mismo de su violarlo o no.

Atreus vio la poderosa erección de Deimos sobresalir impaciente de sus ropas. -no...- casi susurro totalmente aterrado. "Otra vez no por favor" pensó empezando a entrar en pánico.

Deimos estaba en lucha consigo mismo. Una parte de él quería hacerlo suyo fogosamente, quitarse la ropa, entrar en la bañera y comerse ese pequeño cuerpecito, hacerlo gemir, llegar al orgasmo con él. La otra gritaba que no le tocará ni un pelo y que se largará de allí.

Atreus se encogió del miedo cuando Deimos se acercó con pasos rápidos. Pero se paró de súbito agarrando los borde de la bañera y comenzó a temblar cuando esté lo miro como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa.

Atreus no pudo evitar que lágrimas se realizarán por sus mejillas y sollozar. A Deimos se le partió el corazón en dos cuando oyó ese "-no..-" y ver ahora esa mirada de pánico y esas lágrimas, ese cuerpo encogido en el otro extremo de la bandera, temblando. Ya le partió el alma.

Deimos agachó la cabeza, se recargo con todas sus fuerzas en la bañera y gritó de rabia intentando tener control de sí mismo. Asustando más a Atreus.

Por un segundo lo logro. Cogió sus cosas y con una última mirada de disculpa se fue avergonzado de sí mismo.

Atreus rompió a llorar en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Estaba maldito, ese perfume no lo quería. Por un momento pensó que otra vez sería violado. Y esta vez por una persona en la que había comenzado a confiar.

Intentó relajarse sumergiéndose en la bañera de nuevo, no quería pensar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.  
\-------

Deimos corrió, cazo y se masturbo sin descanso. Huyendo del olor de Atreus. Dioses, cómo podía ser tan increíble. Ya había comenzado a desear al chico, esto no ayudaba nada. 

No volvió hasta la noche, había decidido reventarse las energías y fuerzas para ser fácil de derrotar si perdía de nuevo el control y el niño pudiera huir sin problemas.

Se paró un momento delante de la puerta de la cabaña. Temía abrirla y que no hubiera nadie dentro. Qué hubiera huido de él. Pero se armó de valor y la abrió lentamente.

Para su alivio, vio que el pequeño estaba en la chimenea haciendo algo que parecía una poción en el caldero. El perfume volvió a sus fosas nasales, y rápidamente se tapó la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo. Dejando las liebres de caza a un lado de la habitación. Seguía oliendo a Atreus deliciosamente pero el cansancio, el amor creciente hacia él y el pañuelo le ayudaban a tener los pies en la tierra.

-Hola- saludo bajito Deimos con miedo a asustarlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí depie, quieto.

Atreus se volvió y saludo con una sonrisa triste. Deimos casi llora al verlo. No quería que sufriera por su culpa, quería quitar todos los males de su vida, no ser uno de ellos.

-Sientate Deimos, he tenido una ide- pidió dulcemente el niño.

Deimos obedeció al instante. Haría todo lo que le pidiera con tal de continuar a su lado.

Atreus le dió un brebaje que había estado preparando. Situándose depie delante de él. Deimos miro algo que parecía sopa.

\- Se me ocurrió una idea cuando te fuiste, recordé que todo esté lugar está lleno de raíces elficas, se suelen usar para inibir parcialmente un sentido- explicó Atreus siendo mirado atentamente por el guerrero. - utilizé flores como sentido del olfato... Aunque tampoco podrás oler bien el resto de las cosas...- dijo bajito mirándose los pies, no quería ser egoísta - pero es solo temporal, cuando encontremos a mi padre ya podrás oler bien, te lo prometo- concluyó alzando la cabeza esperanzado.

Deimos se quedó sin palabras. Porque le daba tanta pena a ese chico quitarle medio sintió si eso era una solución perfecta. Por el se lo quitaba todo y para siempre.

-Atreus- le dijo calmadamente el mayor- por ti lo que sea.

Río un poco cuando vio que el pequeño. Se sonrojo un poco.

Deimos se quitó la máscarilla que llevaba de tela y bebió rápido para no oler el perfume del chico de manera directa.

Atreus se sintió querido, todo lo que hacía Deimos le daba a entender que le importaba. En definitiva le había cogido Cariño, era su amigo.

Esperaron unos momentos y el brebaje hizo efecto. Cuando Deimos alzó un dedo en señal de ok, Atreus suspiró aliviado.

-Disculpame Atreus- dijo Deimos bajando la cabeza- yo olvidé algo y- pero un dedo fino cayó en sus labios, haciendo latir el corazón de Deimos a mil por hora.

-No era tu culpa, ya te perdone, y estoy muy agradecido contigo, ya te considero un amigo- declaró Atreus feliz.

Deimos casi se desmaya. Lo había conseguido, llegar a ser su amigo. En cuanto encontrará a su padre iba a cortejarlo.

Deimos le sonrió.

\- Siento lo mismo Atreus- y le volvió a revolver los cabellos. Causándole una risita melodiosa al pequeño. Estaba tan feliz de escucharlo reír. Pensó que después del baño todo se habría acabado pero Atreus lo había solucionado el solo.

-Bien, durmamos hoy.- mañana trazaremos planos. Dijo bostezando el guerrero.

Atreus asintió y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donde..?- empezó a preguntar Atreus.

Deimos lo miró, tan hermoso con sus ropas. "Ojala se las pusiera después de hacerle el amor...Deimos controlate...se ve tan comestible". Deimos tenia un gran reto diario con ese niño. Se le ocurrió una idea. El perfume no lo sentía tan fuerte, pero estaba ahi, no quería despegarse de el.

\- podemos...podemos dormir en la misma cama- Atreus se tenso de nuevo- pero no te preocupes yo estaré en un extremo. Yo solo quiero que descanses- se apresuró a decir- además así me entreno para resistir tu perfume ¿Esta bien?.

Atreus pareció pensárselo. Miro a Deimos y vio en sus ojos sinceridad.   
Finalmente Atreus asintió para felicidad de Deimos.  
\---------

-Hay alguien más con èl- gruño Kratos al mirar el campamento.

Kratos , con ayuda de Mimir, había conseguido encontrar la puerta secreta élfica. A partir de ahí siguieron el rastro de los pies del niño. Al parecer había sido listo y se había embadurnado de barro para no ser olido. Pero las pisadas le delataban.

Había encontrado un punto de lucha, en un primer momento vio solo las de Magni. Pero un par más pareció unirse a la lucha cosa que le confundió. Al parecer alguien había ayudado a su hijo.

Sus sospechas se hicieron reales cuando encontró el campamento. Alguien estaba con Atreus y el no saber quién era ni sus intenciones le ponían muy nervioso.

-Vamos hermano, está claro que nuestro pequeño ha encontrado un aliado ¿Porque tan nervioso?- questions divertido sabiendo de los celos del dios.

Kratos gruño.

\- No sabes quién es, ni porque lo ayuda, podría estar atrayéndolo a una trampa...o tener las mismas intenciones que Magni- Kratos dio una patada a uno de los troncos buscando más pistas.

-Dudo que después de la experiencia vivida con Magni confíe en irse con cualquiera hermano- dijo de forma triste Mimir. No quería ni pensar en lo sufrido con el hijo de Thor.

Kratos lo miro, había dolor en el rostro de ambos. Kratos miro al suelo noto que las lágrimas querían bajar. Su pequeño...

\- Hermano, mira, esas hueyas nos conducirán a tu hijo. No decaigas, en un par de días lo tendrás en tus brazos- ánimo Mimir, no podía dejar que el la razón de Kratos se tambalea o todo el plan de rescate se iría por el caño.

Kratos aspiro lentamente varias veces. "Estoy cerca Atreus".pensó con confianza.


	11. Encuentro

Deimos estaba en el paraíso. El día siguiente fue un sueño idílico.

Primero se despertó abrazado a Atreus. Había esperado a que el chico se durmiera para abrazarlo por la espalda. No lo hizo muy fuerte, simplemente le rodeó la cintura con el brazo suavemente atrayéndolo un poco a su cuerpo.

Verlo dormir era una delicia, sentirlo respirar cerca de el. Lo mejor fue cuando inconscientemente el niño se volvió hacia su lado con un suave ronroneo. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando esté sonrio agusto en el sueño soltando un suspiro.   
-Atreus...te quiero- susurro lo más bajito que pudo. Se mordió el labio. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

-y yo papá...- abrió mucho los ojos. Algo dentro de él se rompió. Era natural, era su padre, debía de quererlo. Pero, simplemente no se esperaba una respuesta y mucho menos esa.

Se atrevió a acariciarle la cara con una mirada triste. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi?" Pensó Deimos desesperado. En un arranque de valentía le dio un casto beso en los labios. No pensaba que supiera tan bien. Aspiro el perfume, se sentía drogado de amor. Cuando se separó para mirarlo suspiro. Seguía placidamente dormido. Deimos se dejó unos momentos más observándolo , disfrutando de ese increíble momento.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilo, Deimos explico a Atreus como podian rastrear a su padre desde el punto de partida donde fue raptado. Calcularon también como evitar a Magni ocultando su olor dandose baños de barro diario.   
A cambio de toda la ayuda Atreus empezó a enseñarle las runas que solían aparecer en las ruinas en forma de acertijo.

Deimos prestaba atención, pero también le lanzaba miradas furtivas. Río internamente, preguntándose qué haria si supiera que lo había besado mientras dormía.

\---------

Atreus fue mandado a por leña mientras Deimos preparaba la cena. Intercambiando roles. Quería hacerle la cena está vez, a la luz de las estrellas, le había propuesto explicarle las constelaciones y Atreus casi había saltado de alegría. Deimos no podía ser más feliz al ver trotar ese cuerpecito de felicidad.

Paso unos minutos y entonces oyó un ruido detrás de él. Una figura potente emergió de la oscuridad, Deimos se puso en guardia al instante, pensando que era Magni. Pero la luz de la luna y la hogera hizo verlo, ver a su hermano.

Kratos lo había visto desde lejos pero no podía creerse lo hasta acercarse a la luz.

-Deimos...- susurro con sorpresa. - Pensé que, estabas muerto...- Mimir miro con atención sin saber que pasaba. Ni entendiendo porque se había hacer caso sinsigilo tan a la brava en cuanto vio la figura en la hogera.

\- Ya ves hermano...un tal Odín me resucitó ...para acabar contigo- respondió con rabia en la voz- Aún que no espere que tú mismo vinieras- diciendo esto sacó sus espadas. Pensó en Atreus, con suerte acabaría con esto antes de que volviera. - y no puedo negarme, me mataste hermano, ahora yo soy el que vivira- concluyó.

-¿Donde esta mi hijo?- preguntó con un gruñido sin importarle las palabras de Deimos. Se arrepintió en su día de matarlo, pero el olor de su hijo estaba por todo el lugar. ¿A caso ahora lo tenia el preso?. Si eso era así no dudaría en matarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué..?- la sonrisa de satisfacción se marchó del rostro de Deimos.

-¿Pa...padre?-la vocecita de Atreus hicieron a los dos volverse. Ahí estaba, el pequeño portando unos pequeño tronquitos para la leña. Hermoso como siempre, desprendiendo ese exquisito perfume. Su carita, era de sorpresa, pero se fue transformando en inmensa alegría. Dejando caer la madera al suelo corrió hacia èl.

-¡Atreus!-Exclamó lleno de preocupación y felicidad extendiendo su brazos y caminando unos pasos.

Pero se pararon en seco cuando a mitad del camino Deimos plantó la espada en frente de Atreus haciendo que este saltará atrás asustado y un gruñido de Kratos parándose en seco y sacando su hacha.

-Ey salvaje, así no se trata al pequeño- exclamó indignado y enfadado Mimir de haber tenido al pequeño tan cerca y tan lejos.

-¿ De-Deimos?- pregunto temeroso al ver su cara furiosa. - El es mi padre ¿Si?, es amigo- Añadió inocentemente pensando simplemente que estaba en modo alerta y no podía procesar bien la situación. Kratos miro la escena, quizás no tuvieran que luchar, parecía tener buena relación con su hermano, cosa que le lleno de terribles celos. Quería tenerlo desesperadamente en sus brazos de una maldita vez. A la mierda su hermano, todo. Solo le importaba su hijo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos Atreus posó sus manos en uno de los brazos que le impedía el brazo y con su perfume relajo el ambiente.

-Porfavor Deimos, déjame pasar, han sido muchos días sin él...ya fue.. demasiado...- empezó a quebrarse le la voz pero sin permitirse llorar, encogiendo el corazón de los dos hombres y la cabeza.

-Atreus...el es mi hermano, del que te hablé...tu...tú eres su hijo...yo no..- intento explicarse el guerrero. El cual se deslizó con gran esfuerzo mental del toque de Atreus, normalmente atesoraba todos sus roces. Se encaró completamente hacia el niño, su mirada asusto a Atreus. Hizo que diera un pasito hacia atrás .- No pienso perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mi-

Kratos se tensó, conocía a su hermano sabía de sobras que se había enamorado. Ni de coña iba a dejar que le robaran de nuevo a su hijo.   
Pero todos se asustaron cuando el guerrero cogió finamente su espada.

-Deimos- susurro Atreus asustado viendo su cara de angustia y dolor.

\- Lo siento Atreus, pero voy a matar a tu padre, el pasado no se olvida- y sin querer mirar la cara de espanto del pequeño se volvió de nuevo hacia Kratos el cual estaba más que listo para la lucha.

En toda la conversación, había mirado de arriba abajo de mirar a su hijo y confirmar que estaba bien. Parecía estarlo físicamente al menos, aunque le molestaba soberanamente que llevara las ropas de su hermano, hacía que sus olores se mezclarán.

-¡No ! ¡Porfavor no le hagas daño haré cualquier cosa!- gritó desesperado Atreus. Mirando la escena con angustia.

-Atreus...-susurró su padre enternecido por intentar protegerlo aún estar el chico indefenso.

-Lo que sea...- dijo Deimos- se mio, está noche...y todas las demás- declaró dejando blanco al niño.

-¿Qué demonios?!- gritó indignado Mimir- Si estás enamorado no lo ayudas forzarlo a acostarse contigo una semana después de conocerle sabiendo que ha sufrido una violación imbecil- estaba furioso si tuviera cuerpo le estaría dando una soberana paliza.

Kratos por su parte había encendido su ira espartana. -¡Aléjate de Mi HIJO- gritó estampandose contra su hermano.

La lucha fue breve pues solo se dieron unos pocos espadines y hachazos porque Atreus se puso en medio y los dos pararon el seco por temor a dañarlo.

-¡Deimos, para! Puede que el pasado no pueda borrarse, pero puedes perdonar. Tú eres buena persona y te he tomado Cariño por ello, no solo por ayudarme a escapar de Magni- Kratos lo miro sorprendido, decidió escuchar con atencion- no voy ha abandonarte, puedo visitarte, podemos hacer cosas juntos pero....no puedo corresponderte porque.... Yo ya amo ha alguien de esa manera...- concluyó casi en un susurro.

Deimos bajo los brazos lentamente. El mazazo emocional era demasiado para procesar.Kratos lo miro con amor infinito bajando también su hacha.

\- Kratos...- se volvio hacia su padre- lo siento..no supe defenderme bien...yo nunca quise lo de Magni papá.. lo siento..snif- y su llanto explotó. 

Kratos se arrollido y lo abrazó rápidamente. Increíblemente feliz de tenerlo a salvo en sus brazos, increíblemente triste de no haberlo rescatado a tiempo.

-No, chico, escucha no fue culpa tuya, solo Magni la tiene, tu sigues siendo mi niño ¿Entendiste?- hizo que le mirara a los ojos y este asintió.

-Te eche mucho de menos papá...-susurro con voz quebrada. Kratos le limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-y yo...- contestó el dios en el mismo tono.

Atreus hipo un poquito y se tranquilizó con las caricias de su padre en su espalda. Deimos observaba la escena guardándose las espadas, triste como nunca. No podía matar a su hermano, no podía tener a Atreus.

Y hizo lo que le pedía el corazón. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Atreus depósito un beso dulce en los labios de su padre. Deimos ya se le rompió todo lo que le quedaba. Kratos devolvió el beso gustoso mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y con la otras sujetaba su cintura.

-Te amo Kratos...- dijo en voz baja el niño juntando sus frentes.

-Te amo Atreus...- Corespondiendo igualmete Kratos.

 

-


	12. Mimandote

Atreus estaba fatigado, mental y físicamente. Iba en los brazos de su padre como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. El mayor no había parado de hacerle preguntas en todo el camino mientras contaba su historia con Deimos.

Atreus se sentía triste por la despedida que habían tenido.

Flashback

Deimos derrotado simplemente le había pedido que recogiera sus cosas y se marchara. Atreus con el corazón en un puño así lo hizo. Le pidió disculpas por todo a Deimos, mientras su padre simplemente observaba vigilante. No tenía intención de luchar contra Deimos, estaba agradecido por haber ayudado a su hijo y saber que su hermano estaba vivo. Pero no podía ocultar su agresividad, se había fijado en su pequeño y se veía emocionalmente inestable. No iba a matarlo pero tampoco toleraría que se acercara. Simplemente quería llevarse a Atreus de a casa y no volver a verlo jamás.

Atreus se despidió de Deimos cuando estuvo todo listo, con una reverencia respetuosa y una mirada triste dijo:

\- Adiós Deimos. Gracias por todo, siempre te estaré agradecido. Siento mucho que estés así.- Deimos simplemente asintió derrotado. Atreus se mordió el labio y busco en su bolsa- Toma, sé que no es mucho pero puede que tengas problemas por no matar a mi padre como decía la nota. Es una piedra de higdrasil, ayer la corte y experimente con ella. Si me buscas por alguna emergencia solo romperla con el pie- explicó entregándole el trozo rocoso y brillante.

Deimos abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero porque...- pregunto confuso Deimos cogiendo la piedra.

\- Porque me salvaste, no sé que sería de mí ahora si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en ese momento que escape de Magni...Es una manera de devolverte el favor- sonrió tristemente- siento no poder compensarte lo de otra manera, de verdad.

Deimos acarició la piedra, olía al pequeño. No aguanto más y abrazo a Atreus en forma de despedida diciéndole gracias al oído. Kratos que simplemente observaba para analizar la relación de ambos gruñò impaciente cuando le dio la piedra y al ver el abrazo separó a Atreus cogiéndolo en brazos casi de inmediato fulminando a Deimos con la mirada. Atreus soltó un sonido de molestestia ante el movimiento inesperado.

Atreus suspiro y le dio una mirada de disculpa al guerrero. Este simplemente sonrió de vuelta .

\- Hora de irse- dijo para todos.- Had lo que quieras, vive tu vida. Pero no te acerques a ninguno. O sufre las consecuencias.- Gruñò lleno de celos Kratos apretando más así al pequeño, marcando territorio.

Deimos lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Padre, sabes que sin el ahora no estaría en tus brazos¿ verdad?- comentó dulcemente con un beso en la mejilla Atreus. Apaciguado visiblemente el saco de músculos que lo miro con ternura. Deimos se creía morir viendo las caricias que se daban.

Simplemente Kratos se volvió y antes de empezar a caminar miro a su hijo y susurro dirigiéndose a su hermano.  
\- Gracias..- Deimos sosprendido simplemente respondió.

-Protegelo con tu vida, no la cages otra vez o tendrás que vertelas conmigo- respondió claramente Deimos cruzándose de brazos.

Kratos gruñò pero simplemente asintió y se fue con el niño en brazos.

Fin del Flash back

-Entonces Deimos..no te toco..-Preguntó Kratos.

Atreus suspiró feliz, hacía mucho que no oía al gruñón de su padre y recostó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del dios.

-No papá, el simplemente me cuido y resistió la tentación de mi perfume como te he contado, es buena persona padre- aseguró el pequeño. Kratos estaba lleno de celos, pero por lo menos estaba feliz, el niño parecía estar bien.

En ese momento llegaron a su cabaña. Atreus abrazo el cuello de su padre, ronroneando feliz al sentir el calor de su hogar al entrar. Kratos río entre dientes. Era una ternura. Entonces un carraspeó vino proveniente del cinturón de Kratos. Mimir exigía ser tenido en cuenta.

Puso a Atreus sentado en la cama y saco a Mimir del cinturón poniendo a la altura de sus ojos.-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente Kratos. Quería más que nunca estar a solas con su niño y esa cabeza siempre incordiando.

-Exijo dejar que me abracen, yo no he tenido ni un momento con el pequeño, sois unos malvados- exigió demandante Mimir indignado.

Kratos pensó hecharlo al fuego, pero entonces vio como Atreus levantaba las manos en ademán de cojerlo.

\- Perdona Mimir- dijo Atreus con una sonrisa cálida cuando al final Kratos accedió a que lo cogiera. Sabía que la cabeza había sido de vital ayuda para la busqueda, pero no podía evitar los celos que se le apelotonaran por culpa de Deimos.

Atreus abrazo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente acariciando sus cuernos. Mimir se sintió reconfortada toda la preocupación que había cargado todo ese tiempo.

\- Me preocupe mucho hermanito- declaró en voz baja la cabeza.

\- Lo se- le respondió en igual tono acariciando los cuernos. Los labios de Atreus temblaron, se acababa de dar cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no estaba en su casa, de que no cogía la cabeza. Del tiempo había sido alejado por Magni. 

Kratos se arrodilló preocupado y Mimir lo miro tristemente.   
-Sueltalo chico, es lo mejor...¿Qué pasó con Magni?- susurro la cabeza viendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer a raudales.

Atreus abrió la boca varias veces sin éxito. Kratos le acaricio las rodillas para darle confianza, sus miradas se juntaron y recibió la ayuda que necesitaba para comenzar a contar y recordar el infierno vivido.

Entre sollozos relato todo lo vivido, le ayudaba recibir las caricias y comentarios de Mimir para poder concluirla hasta su encuentro con Deimos.

Cuando acabó sus lágrimas estaban siendo limpiadas por los dedos de su padre. 

-Atreus, necesito...necesito ver esas heridas, por muy bien que te haya cuidado mi hermano necesito ver qué estás bien ¿Entiendes?- dijo calmadamente Kratos. Intentaba luchar internamente con ir el solo a matar a Magni, pero su pequeño necesitaba sus mimos ahora.

Atreus se puso algo rojo el hecho de desnudarse ante su padre/amante. 

Su padre río por lo bajo por la tímida reacción.

\- No te preocupes Atreus, tú eres perfecto, con heridas o sin ellas- ese elogió consiguió ponerlo rojo como un tomate pero asintió ante la petición.

Se quitó la ropa lentamente, estaba algo cohibido pero Mimir fue vuelto hacia atrás en la mesa para no mirar y Kratos lo relajo con la mirada.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo su padre vio la mayor hermosura de su vida. El perfume fluyendo, la piel hermosa y esa carita inocente que lo miraba duditativo.

-Atreus, eres hermoso- comento fascinado y perdido su padre, acariciando distraídamente el cuello ya curado del moratón de Magni.

Pero la culpa lo lleno cuando notó a su hijo temblar bajo su toque y su carita algo miedosa ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

-Perdoname Atreus....no volverá a pasar, solo he estado muy lejos de ti y ...- no encontraba forma para expresar la culpa que sentía, se suponia que tenía que mirar sus heridas no empezar a embelsemarse, tendría que controlarse y simplemente mimar al pequeño hasta que se recuperará del trauma.

-Padre...- interrumpió Atreus cogiéndole la mano que había apartado de su cuerpo y la apretó contra su pecho para sorpresa del llamado.- Estoy bien...solo que cada vez que me tocas pienso en... Cómo se sentiria si tú... Pero me acuerdo de Magni y ....- Atreus tampoco sentía que pudiera Articular bien las palabras, pero su padre entendió el punto.

Kratos beso ambas manos de su adoración.

\- Atreus, no te preocupes por eso, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Te esperaré hasta que tú consideres pequeño- los ojitos azules de Atreus volvieron a centellear ante esa declaración y abrazo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, este correspondió gustosamente.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que su padre susurro: - hay que ver esas heridas chico- también sentía una poderosa erección y un calor excitante por culpa de la cercanía desnuda con su perfume, pero no permitiría que su hijo se diera cuenta, iba a resistir la tentación y mimarlo todo lo que hiciera falta.


	13. Tuyo/Mio

Había sido una semana complicada. Atreus parecía estar bien, iba a cazar con su padre, cocinaba, leía y aprendía historias de Mimir. Pero a veces preocupaba a su padre cuando se quedaba pensativo más de lo usual. Kratos lo vigilaba de cerca, intentando no tocarlo mucho y tratándolo como si fuera de cristal cada vez que le pedía que lo abrazara cuando se sentía inseguro por a saber dios sabe que.

Las noches eran lo peor, todas con pesadillas que despertaban a Kratos de un salto al oír los gritos de su hijo. Este lo despertaba y al ver su cara aturdida y con miedo al hacerlo le abrazaba y besaba sus lágrimas, diciéndole que todo estaba bien que no había nada que temer. Atreus simplemente agradecía dejándose llevar y volviendo a dormir entre los brazos de su padre.

Kratos no se atrevía a volver a dormirse en lo que quedaba de noche. Simplemente se quedaba velando por su sueño, acariciandole el pelo, admirando lo y a la vez aspirando su perfume para retener sus ansias asesinas contra Magni.

Mimir estaba también muy furioso por dentro contra Magni. Desde que Kratos había curado las heridas del pequeño y visto las marcas de latigazos en su espalda su humor se había vuelto más callado. O por lo menos con Kratos. Pero no desperdiciaba nunca una oportunidad para distraer el niño con sus historias y lo que le quedaba de su buen humor.

Atreus se había sentido avergonzado de sí mismo al enseñar sus marcas, pero su padre lo había curado con delicadeza y amor. Si que sintió un par de veces, cuando descubrió un par de marcas en sitios inapropiados, los dedos de su padre crisparse por su ira espartana. Pero suspiró aliviado cuando lo sintió serenarse rápidamente.

El mismo se sentía mejor, los mimos de su padre y sus atenciones le hacían sentirse querido. Y pensó darle algo para mostrarle su gratitud y tranquilizar su cabeza inquieta. Pues notaba su mirada las 24h, vigilante por otros posibles daños que no hubiera visto.

Atreus se decidió. Esa noche se desarìa del miedo que le había implantado Magni.

\-------

Kratos entró a la cabaña al anochecer. Su pequeño le había pedido quedarse en casa alegando que se sentía cansado. Kratos se lo consintió sin dudar y dejándolo a cargo de Mimir. Aprovecho para cazar la carne favorita de su hijo, ciervo. Eso le hizo retrasarse más de lo debido, pero estaba satisfecho con su caza.

Pero cuando entró el ambiente era deliciosamente diferente. El perfume de su pequeño se mezclaba con rosas y otras flores silvestres. En el suelo un rastro de flores que llegaban hasta la bañera.La bañera estaba lista y caliente, rodeada de unas pocas velas y para hacerlo gloriosamente bello su hijo totalmente desnudo en ella. El cual parecía esperarlo con un sonrojo divino en el rostro.

-Padre, te estaba esperando- dijo dulcemente Atreus. Río melodiosa mente cuando vio la cara alucinada de Kratos.- ¿Me acompañas?- sedujo con voz coqueta poniéndose un fino dedo en los labios y ladeando la cabeza.

A velocidad del rayo Kratos se quitó toda la ropa y corrió a meterse con esa tentación que tenía por hijo. Emitiendo un jadeo de placer al sentir la calidez del agua con jabón.

En cuando estuvo totalmente dentro apresuró a besar a su hijo con lengua, el cual correspondió gustoso, mientras las manos de su padre recorrían su anatomía debajo del agua.

-Eres malvado- susurro Kratos al separarse y mirarle a los ojos- me has engañado para preparar esto- Atreus río de nuevo divertido y poso sus manos en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto curioso aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Más de lo que debería - declaró mordiéndose el labio viendo esa carita perfecta.- pero..¿Tú estás seguro?- inquirió intentando no perder el control todavía.

-Si padre, quiero que borres las huellas de Magni, quiero ser tuyo- aseguro rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su padre. Atrallendolo en otro húmedo beso. Kratos apretó su culito con ambas manos haciendo que este gimiera y pudiera atacar su boca con voracidad. Había esperado mucho tiempo y su cuerpo le exigía poseer ese pequeño cuerpo rápidamente y las veces que fueran necesarias.

\- Atreus...si quieres que pare o no te gusta algo solo tienes que decírmelo ¿Está claro?- dijo jadeante juntado sus frentes, era su hijo, su amante y había sufrido abusos, no iba a permitirse el lujo dejar llevarse completamente.

\- Si Kratos, tu hazme lo que quieras, soy completamente tuyo- gimió al notar el frote de ambos sexos.

-Oh! Atreus- gimió ante la carita de excitación de su niño y comenzó a devorar su cuello con pasión. Dejando sus propias marcas, sacando ya pequeños sonidos encantadores de Atreus ante ese extraño placer.

Fue bajando comiéndose los pezones como si fueran caramelos, cosa que ya hizo gemir a Atreus. Volviéndolo loco.

-pa...papá..ah!- intento llamar entre un gemidito cuando dio una pequeña mordida a un pezón. Sin embargo levanto la mirada para escucharlo.  
\- yo..yo¿Debo hacer algo?- pregunto confundido- ¿ Tú también sientes placer?- Kratos sonrio ante la inocencia de su hijo.

\- Tu solo disfruta Atreus, ya ganarás experiencia, hoy es solo para ti- contesto dándole un casto beso en los labios- Además tus gemidos...me vuelven loco- concluyó dándole un mordisco en la oreja sacándole un gemidillo más agudo que los anteriores. "Parece que he encontrado su punto sensible" pensó pícaramente sonriendo.

Atreus empezó a temblar de placer cuando su padre masturbo suavemente su miembro. Se acordó fugazmente de cuando Magni le tocó por ahí y tembló inseguro por un momento.  
-Kra-Kratos..- susurro algo quebrado, no sabía cómo sacarse a Magni de la cabeza.

Su padre que observaba todas las reacciones de su hijo con atención libero su miembro de inmediato y cogió su carita con las manos haciendo que le mirara.  
-Atreus, solo somos tu y yo ahora, no volverá a tocarte- le aseguro en voz baja.

Atreus asintió y con un beso dulce recuperó la tranquilidad sobre sí mismo. A Kratos se le ocurrió una idea para relajarlo y volverlo a excitar.

-Ponte de pie pequeño- pidió amablemente. A lo que Atreus obedeció prontamente. Su miembro quedó totalmente expuesto.

-Aaaah!- gimió largamente Atreus tapándose la boca con las dos manos cuando su padre comenzó a comerse su miembro, jugando con su lengua y labios. Las manos de Kratos acariciaban sus muslos y sus ojos disfrutaban de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía un rojito y jadeante Atreus.

Pero a Kratos le fastidio que se reprimiera los gemidos y se separó para ordenarle que se sentará en su regazo.

Atreus confundido así lo hizo. Agarrándose con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Kratos le acaricio la mejilla de la cicatriz y no pudo evitar lamersela provocando un gemido de sorpresa al pequeño.-No reprimas tus sonidos chico, son solo mios- le susurró con voz bronca en su oído haciendo jadear al pequeño.

-Solo tuyos Kraaaah!- gimió ya ruidosamente al notar un dedo entrando por su cavidad.

-¿Estás bien?¿Quieres que pare?- pregunto preocupado al ver la carita llena de emociones de su adoración.

-No..no..sigue- respondió agarrándose fuerte al cuello de su padre y enterrando su cara en el hueco de su hombro.

-Atreus si no puedo verte la cara no puedo saber cómo estas- se quejó el dios, queria saber que no estaba mintiendo, quizás estaba sintiendo dolor y quería resistir para mostrarse más duro. Pero eso es algo que no iba a pamermitir, o lo disfrutaban ambos o no habría sexo.

-Esque. ..- dijo en voz baja sin atreverse a mirar a su padre de verguenza- me gusta mucho y y se que estoy ya ancho porque Magni me violo y ....me da vergüenza, pena...que me tomes sin ser virgen...- Kratos abrió los ojos como platos. Su niño estaba tan obsesionado con ser perfecto para él que rallaba lo tonto.

-Atreus mirame- ordenó suavemente Kratos. Este obedeció dudoso.

\- Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, y no me importa como estés ahí adentro, eres la persona que he elegido- declaro el mayor viendo con amor como los ojos de Atreus se acuaban de felicidad.

-Padre...- dijo en voz baja el pequeño.- Hadmelo..soy tuyo- dijo suavemente pero a la vez lleno de confianza.

\- Atreus...yo también soy tuyo, no lo olvides- le respondió en el mismo tono mirándose a los ojos y dejando entrar otro dedo haciendo gemir más al pequeño.

Cuando consideró que estaba bien preparado empezó a meter su miembro suavemente en esa deliciosa y perfumada cavidad.

\- Aaah! Kratos, se siente tan bien- gimió Atreus complacido.

Kratos gimió y gruñò de lo bien que se sentía ahí dentro, cálido y el perfume que envolvía a Atreus era enloquecedor, como si lo estuviera comiendo.

Kratos empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo gemir poco a poco y con más y más volumen a la vez que aumentaban las embestidas. Merandose ambos a los ojos llenos de amor, excitación y deseo.

-Papa...más fuerte..ahh..porfavor- pidió el pequeño moviéndose encima de él con impaciencia. Kratos se paró en seco, estaba teniendo a su hijo cómo hubieran querido Magni y su hermano, enfundado en sus piernas y gimiendo por más, pero...

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño...-dijo acariciando las caderas del pequeño.

\- si papaaah..porfavor mas- suplico moviéndose encima desesperado lo que podía.

Kratos se perdió totalmente con esa siluplica, se abalanzó hacia el pequeño y lo empotró contra un lado de la bañera. Haciendo jadear fuerte mente por la sorpresa al pequeño. Kratos empezó a arremeter poderosa y rítmicamente contra el pequeño.

-Aaaah!Aaah!- gemía y gritaba Atreus babeando de placer. Perdida su vista borrosa en su padre con placer inmenso. -Mas padre Aaah! Si! Ahí!- gritó el niño cuando tocó una parte en su entrada que le inundaba de placer.

Kratos había perdido toda razón observando y oyendo a su hijo de forma pecaminosa. Enloqueciendo se . Las súplicas por más eran complacidas sin pensar. Una parte de su temió romperlo pero la otra simplemente gruñia como un animal, aceptando todo lo que su sumiso le pidiera. El perfume había abarcado todo su ser por primera vez, abrazándolo.

Los dos empezaron a contraerse en las embestidas finales.  
-Atreus!- gritó abrazando por completo al susodicho cuando ambos llegaron al clímax.  
-Kratos!- dijo al mismo tiempo el lobito.

Ambos calleron jadeantes, por fuera de la piscina. Al parecer se había roto esparciendo toda el agua por la fuerza que hizo Kratos en la corrida y ninguno se había percatado de que estaba rompiendose.

-Atreus..¿Estás bien?- dijo jadeante preocupado al ver la fuerza que había hecho. Se culpó por no haberse controlado.

-Si...ha sido increíble padre- respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo mirándole mientras recobraba el aliento.   
-Para mi igual- aseguró Kratos, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida.

Si miraron a los ojos sonriendo y se besaron brevemente felices.  
\----

Se besaron y mimaron largamente después de secarse, vestirse y reparar el desastre.

-Mañana haré una nueva- aseguró a Atreus mientras se echaba con el en la cama y lo rodeaba con su musculoso brazo. - ¿Donde está la cabeza?.

Atreus río pícaro.  
\- Le conté lo que iba ha hacer y le ahora está durmiendo en el armario donde acambio le he preparado una cama nueva- Kratos sonrió ante el ingenio del niño.

Entre besos y caricias relajantes se durmieron plácidamente toda la noche, sin pesadillas.

\------

P.D.: se que se está siendo largo, pero planeo acabar en dos o tres cap. Quizás haga un prólogo adicional. Espero que lo disfrutéis, se aceptan comentarios :p.


	14. Venganza

Atreus estaba alerta, estaba en medio de un entrenamiento de siguió. Su padre se escondía él tenia que encontrarlo sin ser visto ni oído. Desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez casi no habían salido de la cama los días siguientes. Ya que Kratos no podía parar de aparearse con su pequeño lobo después de haberse aguantado tanto tiempo.

Hasta que Atreus le pidió dulcemente entrenar un poco ese dia. Kratos no podía decir que no a esa carita, aunque no le gustará mucho la idea, tenía una sensación de peligrosidad con el mundo exterior. Algo le decía que lo ocultara del mundo y lo retuviera en casa para que nadie nunca huela su olor. Después de hacerlo suyo aquella vez en la bañera sentía un instinto sobreprotector animal.

Mimir agradecía la petición del chico, estaba con dolor de cabeza después de tanto folleteo, Kratos era una máquina del sexo y no dejaba casi respirar al pequeño. Cosa que le molestaba porque prácticamente le arrancaba al pequeño de sus clases. Sin ir más lejos ayer por la tarde el chico estaba sentado a su lado mientras tomaba notas tranquilamente de nuevas runas y reglas gramaticales que citaba Mimir. Pero en mitad de la lección apareció Kratos y alegando que no podía llevar puestas las ropas que le dio su hermano, lo cargó a lo saco de patatas rápidamente hasta la casa, donde le cambio de ropa haciéndole el amor en la cama en el proceso.

Mimir podía escuchar los gemidos del pequeño, eran una delicia pero el pobre no podía casi descansar con el semental de su padre. El niño luego volvía y se disculpaba todo rojito y avergonzado. Pero la culpa era de ese saco de músculos incapaz de retener el impulso de marcar el territorio cada vez que podía. Mimir bufo, si tuviera cuerpo otra vez se lo habría llevado bien lejos durante las clases aunque tuviera que soportar las iras espartanas del dios después.

Atreus rastreo las hueyas de su padre como le había enseñado. Sin embargo un ruido le hizo volverse, miro hacia todos lados pero no vio nada. Quizás su padre estaba cerca.

-Hola lobito- Atreus se le calló en corazón al estómago quedándose totalmente paralizado. Sintiendo como los musculosos de Magni la abrazaban por detrás.- Te he extrañado- le susurró al oído y aspirando su olor estremeciendolo.

Atreus intento gritar pero no salió ningún sonido. Magni río entre dientes. -hora de volver a casa- dijo en el mismo tono recogiéndolo del suelo como si fuera un muñeco.

-No!- gritó aterrado consiguiendo reaccionar por fin. - No, sueltame! - Atreus se revolvió como pudo como un loco, no queria volver a la pesadilla. Magni parecía disfrutar de esa lucha, de como el cuerpecito se frotaba sin quererlo con el suyo. Esta vez iba a asegurarse bien de qué no escapara, olía a otro y eso lo disgustaba de sobremanera.

-Padre! - gritaba desesperado cuando sentía que Magni empezaba a doblar las piernas para volar de nuevo.

-No lo niegues enano, te gusta que te traten como una mujer, hueles a otro- gruñò enfadado.

Pero entonces un gritó y cuerpo enorme se estampó contra ellos furiosamente. Atreus fue sacado de los brazos de Magni con rapidez pero sin brusquedad. Dejándolo a un lado con un suave bote sobre otro cuerpo. Mientras que Magni fue golpeado en la cara por el puño poderoso de su padre.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una voz debajo de Atreus preocupada.

-¡Deimos!- exclamó sorprendido al volverse. Se veía algo herido y cansado pero estaba bien- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás tu bien?- pregunto realmente preocupado Atreus.

Este río alegre, era tan dulce el lobito.

-Si pequeño-dijo levantando a ambos. Lo palpó y miro de pies a cabeza buscando posibles daños. Mientras Kratos le daba la paliza de su vida al violador. Atreus estremecido al oír tanto gritó y golpes quiso girarse pero Deimos no lo dejo cogiéndolo por los hombros. Encantado de volver a estar tocando otra vez al pequeño.

-Creo que será mejor no mirar- sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Pero y mi padre?- dijo preocupado Atreus.

Deimos hizo una mueca. -A eso voy- respondió entregándole a Mimir. - Escondete detrás de esos arboles, Mimir te contará todo lo ocurrido- Le dijo acariciandole la cara y señalandole el lugar.

-Pero yo sé luchar- se quejó Atreus haciendo reír a Deimos.

\- Lo se de sobras pequeño, pero tú padre y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ese sujeto- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada asesina. Atreus trago duro al comprender y obedeció.

Deimos sacó sus espadas observando el trotecillo del lobito. Lo miro con tristeza, no cabía duda que ya era propiedad de su hermano en cuerpo y alma, su mirada, la mezcla de su perfume con el olor de su hermano. Pero no por ello dejaría de protegerlo. Sin embargo sonrió, "oh si, voy a disfrutar descuartizando s ese hijo de puta".

Y así entre hermanos hicieron su actividad preferida, matar dioses.  
\-----

Atreus se alejó lo suficiente para estar con Mimir sin oír demasiado los desagradables golpes y gritos.

\- ¿Estás bien Atreus? ¿No te hizo nada verdad?- pregunto preocupado la cabeza mirándolo de arriba abajo cuando se sentaron.

-Estoy bien Mimir, llegaron muy rápidos- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aprovechando a quitarle la tierra de la cara. Mimir cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviado.

-Tu caballero carismático apareció de pronto con un destello de luz en la puerta de casa sangrante, creo que utilizo tu piedra- explicó Mimir antes de que Atreus pudiera preguntar- Al parecer Odín lo atacó , lo mató, pero fue demasiado para él. Pero no te preocupes se encontró conmigo fuera de casa y le instruí para que bebiera la poción curativa qué haces tan bien- apresuró a decir ante la preocupación del niño.

\- Luego me alertó de que Odín estaba buscando a Magni, por la traición que hizo al quedarse contigo y no entregarte a Asgard...al parecer estaba cerca de la casa por lo que confesó su padre y vino a advertirte- resopló Mimir- tengo que reconocer que te quiere pequeño.

Atreus lo miro con Cariño.  
\- lo se, y yo le quiero a él como mi hermano...y ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó ansioso.

\- Pues nos encontramos a tu padre por el camino, al principio lo quería matar por solo verlo, pero luego explicándole la historia conseguimos relajarlo un poco...hasta que oímos tus gritos- prosiguió la cabeza estremeciéndose. - tendrías que haberlos visto, parecían dos osos enormes directos a matar-

Atreus hizo una mueca imaginándose lo que estarían haciéndole a Magni. No le disgustaba pero el hubiera optado por una muerte instantánea.

\- No me has dejado nada!- se oyó quejarse la voz de Deimos.

\- El pene era mío por derecho...tú le has cortado la cabeza. ¡Siempre te estás quejando!- respondió en un gruñido Kratos.

Atreus se levantó al oírlos para encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Atreus estás bien?- pregunto su padre acercandose a la velocidad del rayo al verlo.

-¡Padre!- exclamó al verlo sano y salvo pero lleno de sangre abrazandolo- ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien, pero este debilucho necesita tiritas- gruñó con desagrado. Le importaba su hermano, pero su rivalidad por Atreus seguía en el aire, Deimos bufo. -¿No te toco verdad..?- inquirió bajito haciendole que le mirara a los ojos, Deimos presto atención.

-No padre...llegasteis a tiempo- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.- vamos Deimos, hay que curarte- sonrió resplandeciente Atreus tomándole de la mano, dejando embobado a hermano menor.

Kratos gruñò molesto y lo llevo en brazos. Un saco de músculos con un lobito en brazos que pateaba inútilmente quejándose. Un guerrero resignado y una cabeza suspirando por el cuadro de familia.

Y por primera vez fueron 4 y no tres los que entraron en esa cabaña.


	15. Un hasta luego

-¡Callaos de una vez!- exclamó Mimir cabreado por la discusión que mantenían un Kratos celoso y un Deimos vendado por el torso. Estaban dentro de la cabaña y Atreus acababa de hacer las curas pertinentes. Ahora suspiraba exasperado mientras recogía los utensilios.- Que más os dará quien haya sido mejor luchador, parecéis dos lobos disputándose una hembra en celo. ¿Debo recordar a caso que el niño ya ha elegido y no es propiedad de nadie?.

Atreus se puso completamente rojo. Poniéndose al lado de Mimir.

\- No lo mires asi- gruñò Kratos amenazante al ver la mirada cargada de deseo de Deimos hacia la acción del chico.

-Lo miro como me da la gana- respondió encarandolo de la misma forma.

Se acercaron peligrosamente el uno al otro.

\- Esperad, escuchadme porfavor- apresuró a decir Atreus poniéndose entre los dos impidiendo que llegarán a las manos. Mimir suspiro, el pequeño era un bálsamo para esos mastodontes. Los cuales pararon en seco y relajaron sus músculos al olerlo. - Se que habéis pasado por mucho, que no podéis veros sin pelear, pero por favor, solo por esta vez, descansemos está noche.

Los hermanos lo miraron con atención.  
\- y no habrá peleas por donde dormirá uno y otro, porque dormiremos todos juntos y San se acabo- sentenció el lobito convencido.

-¿Que?¿Con este?- exclamaron al unísono señalandole.

Atreus sin hacerles caso se quitó la armadura y el calzado para disfrute de ambos y se quedó con ropas ligeras para irse a la cama.

-Buenas noches!¿ Mimir?- pregunto el pequeño en ademán de cogerlo para ir a la cama.

-Con gusto- contesto sonriente sabiendo el plan del pequeño dejándose coger y mirando de reojo a los otros dos que miraban boquiabiertos la situación.

Atreus se echó en medio de la cama abrazando a Mimir. Y se tapó con las mantas. No tardaron mucho en ver qué no tenían opción y los hermanos se metieron en la cama con su Atreus. Kratos le abrazó por detrás cogiéndole por la cintura marcando lo que era suyo, estrechándola contra su pecho haciendo que este ronronear casi sin quererlo haciendo que Kratos sonriera.

Deimos no se quedó atrás y se puso de lado en frente del niño.

\- umm, Atreus- dijo incómodo la cabeza- Agradezco la oportunidad divina de dormir en tus brazos pero... ¿Podrías dejarme en la mesa?

-pero dormirás solo- contesto con una mirada triste a la cabeza de sus manos.

\- Oh, no te preocupes pequeño, estaré bien- dijo sonriente. No quería estar entre esos dos hombres llenos de testosterona, era incómodo.

Deimos fue quien lo dejo en la mesita de al lado ya que estaba más cerca sin tener que levantarse.

Atreus aprovecho a darle la mano a Deimos en señal de apoyo, el cual dio gustoso sus dos manos.

Kratos gruñó ante el gesto molesto.  
-Tu lo tienes entero, no te quejes- susurro Deimos, mirándolo mal.

-Porque soy su padre y su pareja, es lo justo- sonrió el dios triunfante. Deimos bufo.

-A callar y a dormir- dijo en voz baja Atreus imponiendo el orden de manera suave con los ojos cerrados.

Los dos sorprendidos acataron la orden y consiguieron dormir entrelazados, sin discusiones.   
\------

Atreus después de esa noche pudo establecer una convivencia dentro de lo normal y respetuoso. Logró convencer a su padre de que Deimos se quedará unos días hasta que se recuperará por lo menos y que esa amenaza de muerte que había lanzado por si se acercara se levantará.

Kratos no pudo decir que no ha su hijo con esa carita, ese perfume y esa aura tan hermosa. Pero Atreus tuvo que pagar gustosamente con una larga sesión de sexo mientras se bañaban en el rio. Al parecer su padre tenía un fetiche de verlo completamente mojado mientras hacían el amor. Aunque Atreus no pudo pensarlo mucho entre ronda y ronda contra las frías rocas del río, sin darle respiro entre las envestidas dominantes y los besos apasionados. No se quejó sabiendo que Kratos quería hacerle saber a conciencia a quien pertenecía, que su olor no dejara lugar a dudas.

Con esa larga tarde Deimos pudo quedarse. Este sabía lo que había, pero agradecía en cierta forma haber tenido la experiencia de poder acercarse a su hermano de nuevo, y más aún tener a ese pequeño cerca de el , aunque no fuera como el quisiera.

Los días pasaron, todo parecía ir correctamente. Atreus aprovecho a enseñarles rúnico y algún hechizo junto a Mimir. Iba a cazar con ellos y aprendió cosas de Deimos que no sabía en ese campo. Kratos marcaba constantemente territorio, besándolo de improviso cuando Deimos lo admiraba más de lo deseado, llevándoselo a cuestas para hacerle el amor o simplemente dándole caricias en el pelo cuando estaba cerca suyo.

A Deimos le dolía, pero le dolería más no ver al lobito nunca más.   
-¿Qué ocurre Deimos?- pregunto el chico mientras caminaban junto con Kratos y Mimir siguiendo la pista de un monstruo que últimamente les había estado cazando los ciervos.

-Estaba pensando...Quiero visitar los 9 reinos de este lugar- dijo soñador- creo que mañana mismo iré a higdrasil y partiré.

Atreus se paro, haciendo parar a todos los demás.

-¿Ya..?- le preguntó con ojos tristes, mirando al suelo.

Kratos miro a su hermano molesto por poner a su hijo de ese ánimo. Deimos hizo caso omiso y se acercó para agacharse a su altura.

-Atreus...- le hizo mirarle a los ojos- No me voy para siempre, simplemente necesito estar tiempo a solas ¿Si?- Atreus asintió apenado pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Entonces tendré que darte un regalo de despedida- exclamó uniendo sus manitas y dando saltito.-Dime,Dime que quieres- Añadió con ojitos brillantes.

Deimos río y sin previo aviso le besó en los labios. Haciendo abrir los ojos de Atreus como platos.  
-A ti- y le consiguió morder la oreja sacándole un gemidillo antes de que su padre lo echará hacia atrás confiera y le golpeara dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES!?- Rugió cabreado. Poniéndose delante del sorprendido Atreus. - Nunca, jamás será tuyo bastardo ¿OISTE?.

Deimos tosió levantándose, había valido la pena esos pocos instantes que había tenido para probar a Atreus.

Kratos lo cogió por el cuello con una furia inmensa en sus ojos.  
-No volverás a tocarlo-dispuesto a partirle el cuello, no le importaba que fuera su hermano, nadie tocaba a SU Atreus.

¡Kratos NO!- gritó agobiado y asustado. Cogió con sus brazitos uno de los musculosos brazos de su padre. Pero este lleno de furia lo apartó fuertemente sin darse cuenta. Haciendo que fuera lanzado a un árbol cercano dejándolo semiinconsciente.

-¡NO!- Bramió Demios al ver el frágil cuerpo caer inerte en el suelo. Intentando soltarse del agarre del dios.

-Kratos joder, TU HIJO.- gritó la cabeza alterada. Ver al muñeco como un muñeco de trapo le habría parado el corazón si aún lo tuviera pegado al cuerpo.

Kratos se volvió aún con la furia Espartana pero al ver a su hijo creyó morir. Soltó a Deimos y corrió hacia su hijo.

-¡Atreus!¡Despierta Atreus!-Exclamó a exasperado de preocupación el dios cogiendo su pequeña cabeza con una mano.

Atreus gimió adolorido. Deimos aún algo dolorido se acercó a la escena.   
-Si no despierta te mato...- dijo angustiado Deimos agachándose al otro lado de Atreus, tomándole de la mano.

Atreus abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio un poco borroso.  
\- No peleen por favor...- fue lo primero que logró decir el lobito.   
La cara de Kratos era un poema de preocupación, estaba aterrado.

-Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar...¿Verdad?- dijo tranquilizadora mente Deimos mirando a su padre de forma asesina.

\- No..no volverá a suceder- afirmó el dios mirándolos a ambos con culpa pero con convicción.-No, no quise hacerte da- pero un pequeño dedo fino de Atreus le hizo callar.

Atreus había abierto sus ojitos azules con pesadez y lo miraba con amor. Kratos pensó que no se merecía algo como Atreus era demasiado maravilloso.

-Estoy bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo y no peleeis más ¿Esta bien?- dijo dulcemente el niño.  
Kratos asintió aún preocupado y culposo, sosteniendolo ya en sus brazos enteramente como una princesa.

-Deimos, no puedo darte lo que quieres pero si algo que te gustara- Dijo mirando a Deimos con cariño.

\- Cualquier cosa que me des será maravilloso- le aclaro el guerrero con una sonrisa, pero se borró al decir- perdona por lo de antes, no volveré ha hacerlo- más bien arrepentimiento porque ese pequeño hubiera sufrido daño por sus acciones que por hacerlo sin su permiso.

-Todo está bien- susurró antes de caer cansado en el pecho de su padre pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todos volvieron en silencio a la cabaña. Dos hombres arrepentidos, una cabeza enfadada y un niño cansado en brazos.  
\------

Cuando Atreus se repuso hizo una poción bajo leves quejas de su padre de que no se levantará del lugar. Estaba arrepentido y no quería ordenarle nada, pero le preocupaba que tuviera mareos o algo así por el golpe.

-Acuestate Deimos, aquí mismo en el suelo si- río en el jardín trasero Atreus ante la mirada cómica del guerrero.

Deimos obedeció sin pensar, haría todo lo que ese pequeño le ordenara. También había estado preocupado y fulminando con la mirada de vez en cuando a su hermano. Cuando estuvieran a solas sería el quien le hechara la bronca. Si volvía a hacer daño a Atreus....no dudaría en llevárselo lejos.

-Bebe- pidió de forma dulce sosteniéndole la cabeza. -¿Estás cómodo?

Deimos asintió.-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Atreus se sonrojo.- Si mi padre te pregunta, no le cuentes- Deimos alzó una ceja sorprendido y curioso. Casi sin notarlo se quedó dormido mirando esos oasis azules.

-¿Qué le has dado?- pregunto de improviso su padre mirando toda la escena.

Atreus se levanto todo rojo y nervioso.

-Bueno..es para que tenga dulces sueños- explicó sin dar detalles intentando pasar a casa pero su padre le retuvo rodeándole con uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

-Quero más detalles- le susurró intrigado con dulzura. Lo iba a tratar como si fuera de cristal hasta que se le pasará el susto, eso Atreus lo sabía.

-Bueno ya que no me puede tener en el mundo real...he creado un sueño para el donde...- tomó aire poniéndose aún más tomate- donde pueda hacerme el amor lo más vivida mente posible, con mi olor, tacto...sabor..-

Kratos lo volvió para que le mirara. Atreus tembló nervioso.

\- El se te está tirando ahora- le dijo mirándole intensamente el dios apretando el agarre.

-Si- dijo sincero el pequeño poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su padre ya que lo iba acercando peligrosamente a el.

\- En sueños- le susurró muy cerca de su cara excitando a ambos aspirando sus respiraciones.

-Si-pudo producir antes de gemir al sentir la mano de su padre por debajo de su ropa.

-Puedes yo voy a ser quien tenga el paquete entero y real. - le devoró esa violable boquita haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa.

Atreus sabía que Kratos estaba en desacuerdo y muy celoso, pero quería a su hijo y a su manera a su hermano. Dejo ir sus celos y tomó a Atreus esa noche con delicadeza y amor. Los dos hecharian de menos a Deimos, pero todos sabían que no era un adiós para siempre. La felicidad era palpable y la vida de todos había cambiado para bien.


End file.
